<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warrior of olympus and the defender of earth by thunder20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239526">warrior of olympus and the defender of earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20'>thunder20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Marvel Universe, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The giant war is over, the demigods are victorious, but it came at a high cost. Peace once again reigns on earth, but will the peace last? Trouble brews on the horizon, and it's up to percy to stop it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN SOME INCEST, SOME ROUGH LANGUAGE, SOME BLOOD AND GORE MOST LIKELY,  A PERCY/HAREM, PERCY WILL BE OP, INSPIRED HEAVILY BY PERSEUS AEGAEUS, BY ZaneT69. Will be looking for a beta.<br/>
PERCY JACKSON AND MARVEL CROSSOVER, MOSTLY AVENGERS BUT MAY CONTAIN SOME CHARACTERS FROM COMICS, ANYTHING RELATED TO MARVEL, BELONGS TO THE LATE STAN LEE, AND NOW DISNEY I GUESS, AND ANYTHING RELATED TO PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN AND I GUESS HYPERION? MEH IDK, BUT THE POINT IS IS THAT I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT I AM ATTEMPTING TO MAKE LOL</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man can be seen standing on the shore of camp half blood, standing at an impressive height of six foot, and three inches, weighing roughly one hundred and eighty pounds, of solid muscle, with his windswept black, raven hair, and see green eyes, this man is none other than Perseus “Percy” Jackson, the hero of Olympus, retriever of the master bolt of Zeus, and the helm of darkness of Hades, bane of Hyperion, the Minotaur, the Furies, the Gorgons, the Nemean Lion, one of the seven, defeater of Kronos, defeater of Ares, Hades, Procrustes, wanderer of the labyrinth, holder of the Sky, blessed by the Styx, host of Nekhbet, former Praetor of camp Jupiter, survivor of Tartarus, witness of the mansion of Night, commander of the demigods, demigod emperor, slayer of Gaea, child of the big three prophecy, champion of Hestia, champion of Olympus. A loyal and proud son of the Sea.  A proud son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the Seas, the earth shaker, storm bringer, floods, droughts, father of horses, and the mortal woman, Sally Jackson.</p>
<p>The giant war had been over for nearly a week now, and the demigods are ready for a time of peace, and mourning those who were lost. The losses gained against Gaea, the primordial goddess of the Earth, were heavy. Even with the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus fighting with our heroes, it was not an easy task, to defeat the Earth mother. The seven, some of the most powerful demigods born, each fought their hardest, and despite their strength, and endurance, some fell and perished against the opposing army’s might. </p>
<p>Flashback</p>
<p>Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was the first to go down, but his sacrifice was not in vain, because he went out protecting his comrades, and took hundreds of monsters with him, his last act, with the last bit of his strength, he threw a bolt of lightning at the giant Enceladus, who at the same time was struck down by the spear of Athena.</p>
<p> Piper McLean  the daughter of Aphrodite, was the next to fall, after seeing Jason fall, she screamed, and using her charm-speak, was able to force the nearest monsters to stab and kill one another, however in her moment of grief, at watching her boyfriend die, she was unable to hear the harpy sneak up behind her, she was stabbed in the back. </p>
<p> Leo Valdez, a fire using son of Hephaestus, lit himself on fire, and launched himself at Alcyoneus, the bane of Hades, but Polybotes, the bane of Poseidon, summoned a tidal wave and drowned the flaming demigod. Percy was, at this point, furious with the needless death and destruction, he became a literal hurricane on the battlefield, just slaughtering and storming his way to the two giants, once he was there, he was aided in his battle against the two, by Hephaestus, and Ares.</p>
<p>A heartbroken scream, Percy spun around, only to see, with a look of despair, Hazel’s headless body, and right next to her, stood her boyfriend Frank Zhang.</p>
<p>Frank, enraged, transformed into a massive dragon, and shot across the battlefield, and tore and ripped into the enemy, he was glowing blood red, the blessing of mars. In his enraged and berserk state, however, Frank failed to account for his lifeline, his stick, you see Frank, had a weird curse, his life depended on a fire stick, and if it caught fire and burned up completely, then Frank’s life is over. Now, because Frank didn’t hide the stick, it was picked up by an empousa, who then threw it right onto a burning patch of grass, left over from Leo. </p>
<p>Percy could only watch and scream “no, Frank, NO!”<br/>
Percy and Annabeth, the only two of the surviving seven, fought on, emblazoned by the loss of their comrades, they wanted to end this war, to avenge their friends, and make sure that their sacrifices were not in vain.</p>
<p>Percy ran over to where Zeus, and Poseidon were fighting Porphyrion and Hippolytus. Percy grabbed a bronze spear that was laying on the ground, right next to the fallen demigod who wielded it, and after lodging riptide into the ground, leapt up, summoned a tidal wave, and impaled into Hippolytus’ stomach, with the spear. </p>
<p>Hippolytus bellowed in agony “Ahhhh, you bastard demigod!” Percy raged back “This is for all the heroes you have killed”. While Hippolytus was distracted, Poseidon struck him in the shoulder with his trident. As he was dissolving into dust, Poseidon told him to “rot in Tartarus, scum”. With the giant defeated, Percy turned back to see how his uncle, Zeus was fairing, it wasn’t good. </p>
<p>“Oh shit, dad he looks like shit, we better help” Percy told his father, and Poseidon just laughed and said “let’s go, and help my little brother”. Percy called forth a mighty hurricane, and brought it down onto Porphyion, just as Zeus summoned a giant bolt of lightning, and Poseidon raised a huge wave, the giant never stood a chance. </p>
<p>Now with five of the giants defeated, things are looking up for the gods and their children. The two gods ordered Percy to go and assist the nearest god or goddess, in defeating the opposing giant. Percy then spotted Artemis and Apollo, alongside Annabeth, fighting the twin giants, Otis and Ephialites, it was a stalemate, one of the giants got a lucky strike and sent Artemis to the ground, seeing this caused Apollo to become rather frenzied, “no one hurts my sister, now feel the wrath of Apollo!” Apollo screamed, and the battlefield was illuminated by his light, the blindness caused the giants to stumble around, and using their temporary blindness, Annabeth and Apollo were able to defeat them.</p>
<p>The only giants left now were the bane of Aphrodite, Periboia, Thoon the bane of the Fates, Clytius, the bane of Hecate,  Orion the bane of the twin archers, Apollo, and Artemis, and Mimas, the bane of Hephaestus. By this point the demigods were tired, mentally and emotionally, and physically, there were thousands of monsters, and hundreds of demigods, by the time the other giants were defeated, the numbers on both sides had been significantly reduced. Clarrise, daughter of ares, died to take out a legion of telekhines, and the Lydian drakon. Chris Rodriguez, and the Stolls, sons of Hermes, had died when they lit a can of Greek fire to take out three battalions of hell hounds, Thalia, the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, died defending the younger hunters, and fighting Porphyion. </p>
<p>Hylla, the queen of the amazons, perished from her wounds, after helping Athena and Hera defeat Periboia. Katie Gardner, alongside her mother, Demeter, and her aunt, Hestia, fought and defeated Thoon. Percy, Katie, and Annabeth, standing on their last vestiges of strength and power, looked at the last three giants left, Orion, Mimas, and Clytius. </p>
<p>Percy looked at both the women standing by him, “let’s finish this, FOR OLYMPUS, AND THE DEMIGODS.” he roared. Katie and Annabeth agreed, “FOR THE GREEKS, FOR THE ROMANS, FOR THE HUNTERS, FOR THE AMAZONS, AND FOR THE OLYMPIANS, AND THE MINOR GODS AND GODDESSES.” After having finished his piece to them, Percy turned around and thundered at the demigods, and immortals behind him”CHARGE!”. And with that, the fate of billions, once again rests on the shoulders of the demigods. </p>
<p>Katie, having inherited her mothers powers over nature, hailed down, from the heavens, rain, and lightning, snow, and ice, she was a literal force of nature. Plants grew and their roots started to grow on and restrain the monsters, while the demigods running forward just started slashing and hacking, stabbing and beheading. </p>
<p>Annabeth, using her sharper mind, wit, and intellect, made quick work of the beasts she was up against. She used the creatures own anger and hatred against them. She manuvered them into falling into areas where Percy or Katie could crush them with ease. </p>
<p>Percy, was a demon of destruction, pure and simple as that. He was throwing lightning and waves of water around, with an occasional great burst of wind. Riptide was a tool of havoc, as it descended down in arcs of pain and death on those who took his friends and family away from them. </p>
<p>Soon, they came right to the giants, and with the gods, who can still fight, Poseidon, Zeus, Ares, Hades, and Shockingly Aphrodite, at their side, the demigods were ready to end this. Poseidon and Percy charged at Mimas, Annabeth, Ares, and Hades rushed at Thoon, while Katie, Aphrodite, and Zeus flew at Clytius. </p>
<p>Poseidon, whirling his bronze trident, and Percy swinging Riptide, they were an unbeatable team, and quite a sight to behold. Mimas blasted hot, white molten fire at the sea duo, but Poseidon blocked with a huge wall of water, and as a result of fire and water mixing, a cloud of steam covered the land, Percy taking advantage of the steam, ran and got behind Mimas. Percy then slashed at the back of Mimas’ legs, and Poseidon slammed his trident on the giants head and knocked him to the ground. Percy climbed onto the giant, and brought riptide down to stab him in the throat, however the giant proved to smart, and jumped up, because he jumped up to quick, the demigod and god were unprepared and as a result the demigod went flying right into a mountain. The god was furious, and unleashed a massive storm and hit the giant, who in turn was felled to the ground. The demigod came sprinting out of the crater, and jumped onto his kneeling father’s arm, and once his father stood up, the demigod lunged and stabbed the giant right in the throat, at the same time his father plunged his trident into the giants upper chest.</p>
<p>Percy fell to the ground winded “oh man, that was a bit to much”. Poseidon then told him “you should be proud, especially with the way you have fought, and how you are holding it all together”. Percy then looked at his father and thanked him. “thank you, father”. Percy said to him thankfully.</p>
<p>The two then watched the others fight against their opponents, and seeing who to send to whom.<br/>
Annabeth and the two gods had just knocked Thoon onto his butt, Ares stood above him with a spear stabbed into his neck, and Annabeth took her drakon bone sword and drove it deep into the giants eye.</p>
<p>“slowly and agonizingly reform in the pit, vile creature” Annabeth told him coldly.</p>
<p>The final battle was going just as good, Katie proved herself not only as a powerful and fierce demigod, but also proved that children of Demeter, can be warriors, and powerful. She was bringing down hail onto the giant, while Aphrodite slashed and sliced with daggers, and Zeus would blast with lightning. Katie, raised plants out of the ground to hold the giant down, and impaled him with earthen stakes, and Zeus smites with lightning.</p>
<p>The heroes regroup, the giants are defeated and the monsters were destroyed by the combined forces of Percy, Katie, and Annabeth. The earth started rumbling and shaking, fires were coming through the cracks, and there was an evil laughter, then a shape started to form, it was Gaea. The earth mother. She was here. </p>
<p>“oh it appears, you have defeated my children, FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY.” Gaea half cackled, half screamed. She threw her hands forward and tendrils came out the earth and skewered demigods, those who were unfortunate enough to not get away. </p>
<p>A bloodcurdling shriek, cause Percy to turn around, and what he saw made him pale.</p>
<p>“no, n-n-n-no, not my wise girl, not Annabeth.” a pale and shaking Percy begs.</p>
<p>“yes Perseus, you, who has stopped me, and defied me too many times, you took what I wanted the most in the world, so I will take something of yours that matters most in the world.” Gaea sneered.</p>
<p>“oh poor hero, you couldn’t save your friends, you failed them, you led them all to their deaths, it’s your fault, that they are all dead.” Gaea snarled. </p>
<p>“SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP, YOU EVIL, HEARTLESS, CRUEL, TWISTED, BEING.” Percy yelled.</p>
<p>Percy, pissed off beyond belief, charged at Gaea, and proceeded to duel against her with all his might, but he was a mortal, sure he was a powerful demigod, arguably the most powerful, but still mortal, and she was power personified. Eventually she grew bored of him, and backhanded him to the ground. He looked up, rather dazed, and saw all the cuts and bruises he gave her, had healed. He felt like giving up, for the first time in a long time, he felt hopeless. </p>
<p>All of a sudden he was kneeling in a magnificent throne room, nobody else was there, except for a being sitting on a throne in front of him. It was a massive throne, with stars, space, planets, and asteroids on it. </p>
<p>“you must get up and fight, young hero, Gaea must be defeated, for there is a bigger threat on the horizon, and I fear you will be the only one who can stop it” A soft and gentle, yet firm voice commanded him. </p>
<p>Boom. The loud sound of thunder, and a flash of lightning, jolted him back to the fight, struggled to his feet, and held his hand out, using the water in the air and left on the battleground, he elevated Gaea offt the sphere of Earth, and crushed his hand, he evaporated the blood in her body, and caused it to explode, a power he learned in the pit. With her being off the Earth, she couldn’t heal herself, thus she was finally defeated, however the cost for this victory, was high, and peace reigned on Earth once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unable to hold himself up anymore, Percy collapsed falling. He heard his father “I'm proud of you Percy, you did well, now rest.” Percy surrendered himself to oblivion.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>End flashback</p>
<p>A bright light catches Percy’s attention, and recognizing it as an immortal flashing in, he quickly looks away, just in time to. Hermes tells Percy “it’s time for the reward ceremony, you’re needed on Olympus.” Hermes told him solemnly. “I understand, are we going right now?’ asked Percy, with pain in his eyes, pain that may never heal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once flashed into the throne room, Hermes gets into his throne, and Percy, alongside the few demigods still alive, kneels before the gods.</p>
<p>“rise young demigods” boomed Zeus. “you have all fought long, hard, and proud, hold yourselves with pride and dignity.” Hera exclaimed. </p>
<p>“for your actions in this war, we shall grant you godhood, should you want it.” Zeus affirms.<br/>
“Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, do you wish for godhood?” Zeus asked. “No, but I do have a wish, and it’s easily within your power to grant.” Percy stated. “very well, then, what is your wish, young hero, and we swear on the Styx, to honor and fulfill your wish?” Zeus inquired</p>
<p>“my wish is for you to uphold your agreement from the titan war, and release the peaceful titans, such as leto, calypso, rhea. That’s not actually my wish, since it should have been done already, this is my wish, for you to give Hades, and Hestia their thrones back, a new city for camp half blood, like camp Jupiter has, and to combine the two camps together, that is my wish.” Percy said.</p>
<p>“all in favor?” Zeus claims, looking rather bored. Looking around, Zeus sees it’s unanimous, “it’s decided, Athena you will design the city.” Athena looks sad, but acknowledges the command all the same.</p>
<p>“Nico DI Angelo, son of Hades, and  Reyna Ramirez Arellano, daughter of Bellona, for your parts, and deliverance of the Athena Parthenos, as well as your defeat of the giant Orion, we hereby offer you godhood, do you accept?” </p>
<p>“I accept, lord Zeus.” Nico confirms, kneeling on one knee.</p>
<p>“I am wiling to accept minor immortality, as long as I can still serve as a guidance for new Rome, lord Zeus.” Reyna admits. </p>
<p>“So be it” Zeus grumbled after conferring with the other Olympians. </p>
<p>“Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, come forth.” Demeter called.</p>
<p>“My daughter, you have made me proud, you fought fiercely and loyally, you never shirked your duty, turned your back on us, or against us, now, I would ask of you, will you become a goddess?” Demeter asked</p>
<p>“No mother, I have no wish to become a goddess at this time, although I will take minor immortality, if that’s on the table?” Katie asked </p>
<p>“very well.” the gods agreed.</p>
<p>“Octavian, legacy of Apollo, for your treason against Olympus, and her allies, we the Olympians hereby sentence you to death,” Zeus decreed, and blasted the traitor with his bolt.</p>
<p>“now, go and enjoy the festivities.” with a flash of lightning, and a howl of lightning, Zeus adjourned the council meeting.</p>
<p>Several hours later, the party comes to a close and Percy his about to head back to his mothers apartment for the night, however he is stopped by his patron, Lady Hestia.</p>
<p>“the gods have an offer for you, Percy.” Hestia said </p>
<p>“okay, are they in the throne room, once again?” Percy asked.</p>
<p>“yes, come walk with me.” Hestia answered.</p>
<p>The rest of the walk was in silence, once to the doors to the throne room, however they could hear the Olympians talking. Percy heard his father’s voice loud and clear “he will accept, brother, I know he will.” Percy then walked into the room, and dropped to one knee, and asked “what may I do for you my lords, and ladies?” </p>
<p>“Perseus Jackson, we the Olympians as a whole, have an offer for you. How would you like to become the champion of Olympus?” Zeus’ loud and booming voice asked.</p>
<p>For the what seemed like an eternity, Percy was shocked, however he had his answer “my lords, and ladies, I graciously accept your offer.” </p>
<p>The gods and goddesses smiled at him, before standing up and chanting in ancient Greek, and then shot beams of light and power at Percy, transferring powers and blessings onto him.</p>
<p>From Zeus, he gained more power over lightning, and wind, he can transform into an eagle, and can communicate with any and all birds, and can fly anywhere and anytime.</p>
<p>From Poseidon, his natural powers, over water, storms, the earth, were all increased, he even found out he could now control all liquids. The ability to heal others with water.</p>
<p>From Ares, he gained mastery of any and every weapon. His physical strength increased.</p>
<p>From Demeter, he acquired domain over nature life, plants, and crops, some control over weather.</p>
<p>From Apollo, he got the power of light, singing, music playing, healing, improved archery, and the ability to tell lies and truths.</p>
<p>Artemis gave him the power of moonlight, night vision, stealth, tracking, survival, improved archery, honorary member of the hunt, the only male allowed, and shape shift into a wolf.</p>
<p>Aphrodite gave him a harem, and promised to never lead him astray in the matters of love, she would not tear any relationship apart, and would offer advice, offered him a night with her, which he respectfully declined, and told her he would think on it. She gave him the best clothes, that would never rip, stain, grow to big, or shrink to small, he never has to worry about clothing now. She gave him charm speak, and promised him, that he would find true love, and true soul mates.</p>
<p>Dionysus, granted him a cabinet, always stocked and never empty of the best alcohol, and immunity to insanity. He thrusted more plant control onto Percy. </p>
<p>Hephaestus brought forth his gifts, the first being Percy can now use and control fire, mastery of machines, and technology, and a master of the forge.</p>
<p>Athena blessed Percy with the removal of his dyslexia, and ADHD, greater knowledge, and battle instincts. </p>
<p>Hermes gave the powers of super speed, pick pocketing, lying, thievery.</p>
<p>Hera gave Percy her blessing of a long and happy and perfect marriage, mental barriers, and the feeling of always having a family.</p>
<p>Hades gave Percy his permission to enter his domain anytime, summon the undead, shadows, shadow travel, and hell fire.</p>
<p>Hestia granted Percy the power to build a home of his own, to never be without a home, summon food.</p>
<p>After the last of the Olympians blessed him, and proclaimed him their champion, and the demigod emperor, he left and went to his mothers house.</p>
<p>He opened the door and saw his mom, standing there and he grabbed her and cried, he cried for the war, his lost friends, the friends who he had failed. </p>
<p>“I failed them, I led them to their slaughter, they counted on me and I let them down, I betrayed them.” Percy told his mother brokenly.</p>
<p>“shh, it’s okay baby, just let it all out.” sally cooed softly at her son, who eventually stopped crying and made his way to the couch. </p>
<p>Sally went into the kitchen, and brought a plate of cookies out, but these were Percy’s favorite cookies, blue chocolate chip. Mouth watering, and warm and gooey, truly better than ambrosia, at least to Percy that is. Sally then asked Percy, what he planned to do now, and if he became a god or got any gift from the gods.</p>
<p>“so Percy, what do you plan to do now, are you still a demigod, or have you become a god?” sally questioned her son. </p>
<p>“Percy then looked at his mom, and told her “I honestly don’t know, I mean the war is over, and we need to rebuild the camp and the demigods themselves need to rebuild, both camps lost a lot of campers, for the first time since I found out I was a demigod, I truly don’t know what to do or where to go.” </p>
<p>Sally looked at her son, long and hard, and finally she told him “Percy the only one who can truly decide to anything concerning you, is you, you must make your own path.”</p>
<p>“tell you what, why don’t you sleep on it, and then in the morning, when you’ve had a chance to sleep, shower, and get a hot fresh meal, then you can decide, who knows it might help you make a decision quicker and better?” sally asked him.<br/>
“yeah that actually sounds like a good idea” Percy told his mother.<br/>
“good night then, mom” he told his mother.</p>
<p>He walked into the shower, and jumped in, after cleaning himself, he went into his room and crashed onto the bed. He was assaulted and struck by a dream. He saw a gauntlet, holding six colored stones, he saw blood, and dust, he heard screaming, he saw two sides rushing at one another, he saw a purple giant snap his fingers, and heard him say “I am inevitable.” </p>
<p>“brace yourself young hero, this is why you must fight, for this is the fate of the earth, should you not fight, his name is Thanos, he is known as the mad titan, he wishes to wipe out half the universe, by collecting the six infinity stones.” a woman's voice, soft, yet firm stated. </p>
<p>“you must stop him.” she said, and then he woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>percy and annabeth remained friends, they never dated.<br/>sorry about the marks with letters next to them before and after paragraphs, i have tried to remove them they jsut keep coming back, i have even tried to delete and re upload the story, doesn't work.<br/>this fic is posted on my ffn account thunderofdeath97, and my wattpad account koleking28.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. gratitude and love of the hearth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy sat up, somewhat drowsy and groggy. The sunlight streamed through the blinds, it hurt his eyes. He got up and made his way to his dresser, to grab some clothes to change into. He heard his mother call him from the kitchen.<br/>"percy, breakfast is done, it's blue" she shouted. He could smell the delicious aroma of bacon and pancakes. It was mouth watering. He stumbled into the kitchen, barely functioning. He grabbed a cup of blue coffee, made a plate of pancakes and bacon, sat down, and began to shovel it down his throat, he had half of the first pancake down, before he remembered to chew, and breathe.</p><p>"percy slow down, there's more, no need to rush and choke." Sally admonished her son. <br/>"sorry mom, it's just I haven't had a good home cooked meal in so long, that and I haven't ate in a couple of days period." He regretted saying anything, as soon as he saw his mother's face. She looked sad beyond belief. <br/>"I"m sorry mom, that was careless of me, I shouldn't have said anything." Percy apologized to his mom. Sally looked at her son, and said to him "It's okay, although I don't like the fact that you've gone without food for that long, i"m glad you don't hide it from me." Percy looked at his mom, and told her softly, "Mom i will never again hide anything from you." She just looked at her son and smiled at him.<br/>"So what is on your agenda for today?" Sally questioned at her son. <br/>"I think I'm gonna see if Hestia is at the camp, I wish to ask her a question." was the answer she received. Sally just threw her son a look, and said "what kind of question?" <br/>"I was wondering if she would like to go to dinner or a movie or something this week?" He claimed. Sally grinned at him. He blushed at the look on her face and in her eyes.  </p><p>“Oh does my son have a crush for his aunt, the beautiful goddess of the hearth?” Sally teased her son.<br/>“Yes, yes I do.” the son of the sea acknowledged, knowing his mother.<br/>“I’m hoping she will become my girlfriend, If she agrees to go on a date with me, but I don’t know how she will feel about me asking her out.” Percy said with some uncertainty.</p><p>“So let me get this straight, you can fight monsters, gods, goddesses, titans, titanesses, giants, giantesses, primordials, yet the thought of asking a woman out, that is what makes you scared?” Sally just broke down laughing.<br/>“Hahahahaahah, oh that is rich” she had tears of mirth falling out of her eyes at this point.<br/>“I guess it is a little funny, but I’m serious here, what if she rejects me, what if she says no, or never talks to me again?” Percy actually looked terrified at this prospect.<br/>“oh baby, listen to me, okay?” sally cooed to him.<br/>“If by some very small chance she did reject you, or curse you, or never talked to you again, then simply forget about her, and move on, okay? You do deserve to be happy with your life, and someone to spend your life with, mortal or immortal, but that won’t happen you know why? Because of who you are, Percy.”</p><p>“You’re an amazing hero, loyal, selfless, brave and compassionate, kind, understanding, good looking, and powerful, and any woman would love to be your girlfriend, okay?” Sally reassured the ocean child across from her. The man glanced up at her and thanked her, before getting up, now finished with his breakfast and turned the hot water on and washed and rinsed his plate. He gave his mom a hug, a kiss on the cheek, told her he was going to camp half blood and went out to the motorcycle that he got from Hermes as a gift. It was a beautiful Suzuki Hayabusa, sea blue with green flames, like greek fire. She purred as he started her and took off to camp half blood. He had a goddess to see. </p><p>Hestia’s Pov<br/>I was nervous, you see I have feeling certain things to a hero, he’s brave, loyal, selfless, kind, caring, understanding, honest, respectful, at least to me, respects women, he’s honorable, he’s handsome and powerful. He’s the greatest hero ever, and he is my champion. He is the son of my brother, and the hero of Olympus, he is a mortal and I am a goddess, he has saved all of humanity, and immortals, twice now, and the biggest problem? I am a maiden goddess. Who am I talking about? Percy Jackson that's who. I don't know what to do, because I have never felt this way before and I don't know what to do, or who to turn to.<br/>I cant go to Athena, she is emotionally stunted. Artemis hates men, so I would have no help there. Hera, well given her luck with Zeus, I think I’m better off without that, thank you very much. Demeter would just claim that I eat cereal, and after hearing that for centuries, no thanks I will pass. That left me with one option only, Aphrodite. </p><p>With that I flashed onto Olympus, and started to walk to her palace. I could never get lost, just follow the men, and occasionally the women, that or the smell, the noises, or the color. The palace was a gaudy pink, like barbie pink. It was quite a grisly sight, and for a three thousand year old immortal, who has seen hundreds of wars, that is saying something. </p><p>Standing at the door, I knocked and called “Aphrodite, may I come in, it’s Hestia?”, all of a sudden I felt anxious, and like I was about to get sick, I got knots all up in my stomach, I was about to turn around and run away, the door was yanked open, and there stood Aphrodite, in all her naked glory.</p><p>Being the goddess of love and beauty, she was a vision, with her wonderful blue eyes, colored just like the sky, and her shiny and silky long hair that was changing rapidly between glossy blonde and obsidian black, down to her massive, well sculpted, magnificently firm D cup breasts, right to her long shapely legs, that could go on for miles, and right down to her well toned ass. She truly was incredible and every man’s and some women’s wet dream.</p><p>She saw me on the step, smiled, and exclaimed “Hestia, what brings you to my humble abode?” </p><p>“Can we talk inside, I have weird feelings, and you’re the only one who can help me with said feelings.” I told her cautiously, wanting to get out of the public eye, as well as get these feelings identified and dealt with.</p><p>“Of course, please step inside, and make yourself comfortable, my dear.” She said to me gently, and with that she led me inside, and to her couch. A pink love seat.</p><p>“Now what seems to be the problem?” she gently inquired. And I blurted it all out, it just came rushing out and I couldn’t stop it.</p><p>“I have these feelings, and to be honest I’m a little scared and overwhelmed by them.” I admitted.<br/>“Well what or who are they about, generally, how do you feel when the subject of these feelings come into your thoughts?” She asked with a curious tone.</p><p>“The feelings all seem to be about one person, a person who is selfless, handsome, powerful, loyal, kind, caring, considerate, compassionate, brave, honorable, respectful to me, honest, trustworthy, is respectful to all women, a hero, noble, a good person. He has saved all immortals and mortals twice. He is my brother’s son, the champion of Olympus, my champion, the guardian of hope, the warrior of Olympus, the defender of the earth, and the demigod emperor. He is Perseus Jackson.” I stated. She looked at me for a few minutes, and just when I was about to get up and walk away, she started to speak.</p><p>“You love him.” She stated factually, and I was dumbfounded.</p><p>“How can I love him, I am a maiden goddess, he is a mortal, and our hero, I am an immortal, and I am plain and unattractive, so even If I did love him, what can I do about it?” I told her sadly. </p><p>“There are more beautiful women out there, women like you and your daughters, and not to mention, with him being so powerful and handsome, I don’t stand a chance.” I sorrowfully stated.</p><p>“You are beautiful, and pure, you are kind, and considerate, any man would be lucky to have you, and I know he feels the same way about you, truth be told, he has had a crush on you since he met you in your adult form, that is.” Aphrodite told me seriously, and I could tell by the look in her eyes, she meant every word she said.</p><p>“Okay then, thank you for the help, Aphrodite.” I told her and walked out of her palace, and then flashed down to the camp. Now I just have to find a way to tell him how I feel, and maybe I can get a date with him. While walking to Thalia's tree to think, I heard a loud roaring. I glared down with my eyes and spotted him riding up the hill on a bike. He must have noticed me as well because his eyes widened and he stopped the bike right at the barrier. </p><p>He got off his bike and looked at me and smiled and said “My lovely goddess, how would you like to go out to dinner, and then see a movie with me, tonight?”</p><p>My heart started to beat faster, and my cheeks flushed tomato red. I was speechless, I guess he took my stunned silence as rejection, for he walked away about to get back on his bike, when I miraculously found my voice again, and called out to him “what time, and what movie?” </p><p>He looked back at me and said “dinner at seven thirty, and the movie at nine thirty”.</p><p>As he drove back to his apartment, I shouted back to him “Yes, I will join you for dinner and a movie.”</p><p>I caught sight of his grin, and I could feel a grin of my own. I flashed back to Olympus, and almost immediately I ran to Aphrodite's palace, and opened the door, in my excitement, and yelled “ he asked me out.”</p><p>She looked at me and smiled and said “congratulations on your first date."</p><p>I then looked at her, and realized I had nothing to wear, “I have nothing to wear, will you help me find something?” I pleaded with her.</p><p>She just nodded with a huge megawatt Cheshire cat like grin. I then narrowed my eyes at her, and said “now don’t try and pull any funny business, it’s a first date, and while it might become something more, it is not at that stage, so nothing to outlandish.”</p><p>She gave me an offended, affronted look, and exclaimed “why I never.”<br/>We both broke down laughing. She flashed some clothes on, and we went to several stores to get a decent looking outfit for me to wear tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Percy’s pov</p><p>As I rode back to the apartment, I couldn’t help but feel elated, like I could walk on the air, I was ecstatic, she said yes. I grinned the whole ride. It was a great feeling. I pulled up and parked the bike in front of the building, and got off. I ran into the building and into the front room, picked my mom up, spun her around, and yelled “she said yes”.</p><p>My mom squealed “oh my god, Percy I’m so happy for you.” However, she soon turned serious, and caught my eye, “we need to find you something somewhat decent to wear.” She intoned, quite seriously.</p><p>I looked at her and said okay. We walked out and got into my mom’s two thousand twelve prius. We drove all over the town, going from shop to shop and just looking and trying on different outfits. One startling realization just hit me though, I did not know where I was supposed to pick her up at, oh Styx.</p><p>“Mom I will be right back, I have to go and iris message her, and ask her where I am supposed to pick her up at.” I hollered at my mom.</p><p>“Did you seriously just now think about that?!” She hollered back incredulously. Okay so fine I am a little slow, and the woman of my dreams just agreed to go on a date with me, okay? Give me a little slack. </p><p>“Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Lady Hestia goddess of the hearth, on Mt. Olympus, or in Camp Half Blood.” I chanted, and tossed in a drachma.</p><p>Soon the familiar misty message had formed, and I asked her, “Hey gorgeous, I forgot to ask earlier, but where would you like for me to pick you up at tonight?”</p><p>“Olympus is fine, my palace, if you don’t mind?” She looked excited and a tad bit nervous.</p><p>I smiled at her, and said “I don’t mind at all, I look forward to tonight.” I swiped my hand through the message. I then walked back into the store, in order to find an outfit for tonight, I looked down at my watch and noticed it was already five o’clock, dam, I need to speed things up a bit. I quickly looked through the outfits I had out and went with the best one, with my mother’s help, that is. </p><p>Once I got home, I put the outfit on the counter, and walked into the bathroom and washed my face quickly, and then shaved my beard down, and then jumped in the shower. I got out and noticed it was five minutes after six. I sat around and talked with my mom for a few minutes, and once it was a quarter after six, I walked out and walked to the empire state building. I stepped into the lobby and walked to the receptionist, and asked for the key.</p><p>“Give me the key to the six hundredth floor please, I am Percy Jackson, and I have a hot date with the beautiful Lady Hestia, so I need the key to Olympus.”<br/>The man looked up and was about to argue, but then I shot him with my most powerful glare, he paled and fumbled with the key. I rapidly lost patience with him, and stole the key. I hopped into the elevator and had to suffer listening to Apollo's music, the song playing was currently, Roxanne, and I seriously had to give Apollo some ideas on better music. The doors opened, and I made my way to Hestia's palace. I checked the watch, it was six thirty. So I was okay om time. </p><p>I got to the beautiful palace, and knocked on the door, Hestia answered, and I felt lost for words, for before stood the very definition and personification of beauty. Her long black hair was curled, and had ringlets down to her mid back, she was wearing a long black dress, with a slit up the right leg that stopped at mid thigh. Her beautiful, warm, chocolate, brown orbs just gazed at me with happiness and love shining from within their depths. She wore diamond earrings, and topped the look off with dazzling black high heels. </p><p>“…..Wow you look absolutely amazing.” I finally found words. She beamed at me. I offered my hand to her. </p><p>“Well shall we, my lovely lady?” I asked.</p><p>“We shall.” she said.</p><p>I looped my arm through hers, and together we walked out of Olympus, and headed to Mcgraw’s steak chop and fish. We went inside, and I said to the waiter, “A table for two, under Jackson.”</p><p>“Right this way sir.” He said, before motioning us to follow him and we walked behind him to our seats.</p><p> We sat down, and he asked us “May I start the pair of you off with something to drink and perhaps some appetizers?” </p><p>I motioned for Hestia to order first, “I will have the rib-eye, well done, a baked potato with sour cream, and butter, a glass of water to drink, please.” she ordered.</p><p>I ordered, “I will have the same, and could we have some of your best tasting wine please and some dinner rolls?” </p><p>“of course, sir., I will bring your wine, dinner rolls, and water right away, and the food shortly.” the waiter walked off.</p><p>As Hestia and I were waiting for our food, we sat and talked about various things. </p><p>“Did you know, that before Zeus smites someone, he always says, eat voltage?” she said laughing.</p><p>I couldn’t help it I started laughing so hard I began crying. “Oh gods, that’s terrible.”</p><p>“Don’t even get me started in Apollo's and Poseidon's terrible puns, either.” She laughed out.</p><p>I have to admit I was really enjoying this date, I could really see this working out, and maybe even some more dates, as long as they all go like this. We even talked a bit about what it was like when dealing with all of the other Olympians, when it came to the arguments and childish behaviors, such as who mother Rhea liked best, and who should have won Athens, and other petty things. </p><p>“I'm sorry that you had to put up with all of that for so long.” I solemnly said to her.</p><p>“Thank you.” She said gratefully.</p><p>The waiter came back with the bill, I paid it, left a tip, and we got up and walked out of the restaurant.</p><p>We started to head to the movie theater, and I got two tickets to the hunger games, a bucket of popcorn, and two bottles of water. We went into the room, and sat down in the back row. Once the movie was over, we left. I walked Hestia back to the empire state building, went up the elevator, went to her palace, and turned around and was about to leave. </p><p>“Wait Perseus, please?” She called out to me. I turned around.</p><p>“Ye-oomph.” She grabbed the back of my head and smashed her beautiful, ruby red lips to my own lips. It was a hungry kiss, passionate, yet sloppy. Soon after about a few minutes of a rather heated kiss, we separated for air, with a huge strand of saliva connected to our lips. We were panting, but both had smiles on our faces. </p><p>“Will you be my girlfriend?” I asked her hopefully. She smiled and nodded at me.</p><p>“Goodnight, my love.” We called out to one another. I turned and vapor traveled back to the apartment, and right into my room, and fell on my bed, and soon welcomed the sweet embrace of Morpheus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. reunions and girlfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy’s P.O.V</p><p>For the next nine and a half months, my relationship with the beautiful goddess of the hearth, was going great. About five months into our relationship, I brought her over to formally introduce her to my mother, who liked her as soon as they met. Of course, given who my mother is and who my girlfriend is, I was not worried in the slightest, that is until my mother decided to be a sadist, and brought out, the bane of my existence, the baby pictures. Now I know what you’re thinking, really Percy, you can face down Gaea, Kronos, and many other big and baddies, yet baby pictures are what you consider the bane of your existence? Well, let me tell you, when your girlfriend is laughing at you, because of said baby pictures, you tend to feel a blow to your masculinity. <br/>“mom, put those away, please”? I pleaded her.<br/>“oh but Percy, you look so adorable with the red bucket flipped over on top of your head.” Hestia told him, pouting.<br/>“okay Percy I will put them away.” Sally told her son. I looked at my mother gratefully. Although I missed her handing Hestia some pictures behind my back. I looked at Hestia, and then I glanced down at the watch on my wrist, and told Hestia I wanted to go back to camp and check on the other demigods, and see how they were all holding up. We stood up and said good bye to my mom, and walked out of the apartment. I climbed onto my motorcycle, with Hestia sitting on the back, and drove off to camp. Truth be told, I wasn’t sure what to expect, I hadn’t been to camp for a couple of months. The campers probably thought I had abandoned them, and to be honest, they weren’t exactly wrong.<br/>Pulling up to the pine tree, I dismounted my bike, and grabbed Hestia’s hand, and we walked into the camp. </p><p>Hestia’s P.O.V<br/>I could tell by the way Percy was gently, yet firmly gripping my hand, that he was scared. I wanted to reassure him, it will all be fine, all will work itself out. <br/>“Have faith, they are your friends, my love, they will understand, and they will forgive you.” I told him softly. <br/>“thank you, I don’t know what I would ever do without you.” he shot me a look of pure gratitude.<br/>“well, let’s hope you never have to find out.” I smiled at him. We walked to the big house, and caught Chiron’s attention. His eyes went wide the moment he saw us. <br/>“My lady, it is an honor, and Percy too, what are you both doing here, please tell me there’s not another war, or conflict about to happen, is there”? He begged.<br/>“no nothing of the sort, we just came back to see everyone, and announce our new relationship.” Percy and I told him at the same time. <br/>“well then, congratulations on your relationship, and thank you, the camp has mostly rebuilt itself, at least physically, although I fear the mental scars may never truly heal.” Chiron said happily, yet both sadly and proudly at the same time. <br/>Percy looked at the ancient centaur and said in a wise voice, “The demigods will move past this, true the pain will always be there, but with time it will dull, for even though there are those who have gone physically, we shall always have them, thanks to our memories.” Both myself and Chiron looked at Percy with pride, and in my case, love, and told him “that was a great speech, thank you.”</p><p>Percy’s P.O.V<br/>“Excuse me, but I want to go and find Katie and will, as well as Travis and Connor, I wish to spend the day with them, and to catch up on old times.” I told my old mentor, and my girlfriend.<br/>After they both told me it was okay and excused me, I walked over to Demeter's cabin, and knocked asking for Katie. <br/>“hey Katie, you there? It’s me Percy.” I called. After a few minutes of no answer, I grew concerned. I knocked again, and called out “Katie, hello, are you there?”, again no answer. My growing concern caused me to ignore common courtesy, I opened the door and went inside. It was pitch black, there were lights on, it was cool, and dirty. I heard a sniffling and a choked sob, looking over I was able to barely make out the outline of a hunched over, huddled figure in the corner. I was shocked.<br/>“Katie, is that you?” I wasn’t able to keep the shock out of my voice. I made my way over to her, steady, yet cautious. After I made it over to her, I gently tilted her head up, and asked her “what’s wrong?” <br/>She just looked at me, and it was like she wasn’t even seeing me there, because she dropped her head and mumbled, to herself “it’s all my fault.” <br/>I flinched back, as if I had been struck, and exclaimed quite firmly, “no Katie, it’s not your fault, if you wanna blame someone, then blame me, or blame the gods, and, or the fates, the monsters, the giants, or even Gaea, but never blame yourself, for there was nothing that you could have done to prevent it.” <br/>For the first time, since entering the cabin, she held her head up and she seemed to grasp the point I was trying to make, for she smiled, somewhat shyly, and said “thank you for that.” <br/>Now, I told her, “let’s go and get will, and the stolls, and just catch up.” she asked for a few minutes to make herself look presentable, and then we headed off to gather the other three demigods. Once we left the Demeter cabin, we headed over to the golden, blinding, eyesore that is the Apollo cabin, and banged on the door, yelling for Will. About two minutes of banging on the door, we grew impatient, and opened it, I guess he couldn’t hear us over the music blaring, that or maybe it was the fact that he was to busy shoving his tongue down Nico’s throat. I saw red. How dare he corrupt my little brother, GRRR. He was so going to get it. I cleared my throat, “ahem.”</p><p>The two demigods, saw us and quickly separated. I just raised my eyebrow, and looked at the pair on the bed, and asked “just what is going on here”? Will just looked at the floor, unable to meet my eyes, while Nico took charge and glared up at me. <br/>“what’s it look like, we like one another, we were kissing, and if your going to try and separate us, or tell us we are to young, then forget it, we are dating, and you can’t stop us.” he told me defiantly.<br/>I looked at him, and three minutes passed by, I smirked. “good job for sticking up to me and following your heart, I’m proud of you and happy for the both of you.” <br/>However, glancing over at will, I questioned him “do you love my cousin”? He stared up at me, and told me “yes, yes I do.” <br/>That was good enough for me, however, I made a promise to him, “very well then, although know this, if you hurt him in any way, I don’t care how it is, I don’t care who I have to go through to get to you, but I will find you, I will break you in each and every single way possible, I will make you wish you were dead, do you understand me, and no this is not a threat, it is a promise.” He looked terrified, pale and sweaty, shaking like a leaf.<br/>Nico just glared at me, although his blushing cheeks did not help matters. We walked out of the Apollo cabin, and took off towards the Hermes cabin, to grab the Stolls. As it turns out, the moment we stepped up to the door, the door opened, they were on their way outside anyways. We dragged them over to Zeus’ fist, and began going over what’s been going on for the last few months for everyone. <br/>The Stolls started off, as fate would have it, they spent the past few months just training, and trying to come up with new pranks, they had no luck in that regard. Yet they did make a startling discovery, they had both inherited their father’s speed. We were all shocked. <br/>Katie, well seems she was trying to move past the war, but wasn’t having much help, but she still trained, she just didn’t mingle with people very much. Her powers haven’t really grown that much from the war, but honestly, she was already a force to be reckoned with. <br/>Nico and Will, the biggest thing to happen to them, was the fact that they both began dating, and will is moving toward getting his doctors degree, and majoring in music. I was happy for the both of them, I told them as much.<br/>Finally, when it became my turn to explain, I told them I went back to my mothers, had a very small breakdown. I also told them about Hestia and I. They all took the news, with mixed reactions. The stolls were surprised, yet happy. Nico and Will didn’t seem to bothered, a little amused, but glad for me. Katie, she had a look on her face, it seemed as if someone just destroyed her garden, and made her watch. <br/>“wait, you’re dating Hestia”? She said shakily.<br/>“yes, why”? I asked.<br/>“nothing, never mind”. She sadly stated.<br/>“if something is bothering you, Katie just tell me, after all we are all friends here, and what good are friends, if they don’t help each other with their problems”? I gently chided her.<br/>“he’s right, that’s what friends do”. The Stolls chipped in, and seeing both Nico’s and Will’s nod of approval. <br/>Katie hesitantly admitted  “I was hoping, that you and I could go and maybe catch a movie, or something, but you’re already dating Hestia, I always had a crush on you, but I never acted on it, because one you were always around Annabeth, so I thought you had feelings for her, and two, we all became busy with the wars”. <br/>To say I was dumbfounded would be an understatement. I never knew Katie would ever want something like this, least of all from me.<br/>“I’m sorry Katie I didn’t know, and Annabeth had feelings for Luke, she was my best female friend, and even with the wars, had I known you felt that way I would have asked you out, before this.” I stated to her. <br/>“do you think Hestia will be open to the idea of sharing?” she asked me rather hopefully.<br/>“I won’t lie and say that the idea doesn’t sound appealing to me, because I am a red hot blooded young male, but I would never try and make more than one woman enter a relationship with me, at least not at the same time, but if you do want to pursue that path, that’s something that the two of you would have to talk over and come to an agreement on.” I told her, and honestly, while I would like that, I meant every word I said to her, I would never force a woman to allow me to sleep with multiple women. <br/>She beamed at me, and we started to grow hungry, looking at the time, I asked everyone, “hey what do you all say we head over to Chiron, and ask if we can go grab some pizza or burgers, my treat”? They all just held a blank look on their faces, and asked me, where did you get money. <br/>“have you guys heard about those islands that appeared out of the water, out of nowhere, and they’re full of gold, and gems, of all shapes and sizes?” when they all shook their heads, I then went onto explain, “well I’m the one who elevated them, from the depths of the sea, and as it turns out, they are full of gems of all kinds, from rubies to diamonds, as well as holding ore for gold and silver.” I took a look at their shocked faces and gaping jaws, finally I couldn’t control myself, and just fell over laughing. <br/>After a few minutes passed, they just looked at me, and Nico asked “well how did you get someone to buy them off of you, or exchange it for money?” <br/>I told him, “I had Hecate, and Hermes, help me in getting licenses and permits, to own the businesses, and then, with Hades’ and Athena’s help, to make sure I wasn’t cheated, as well as knowing my rights as the owner of the island, the business, and the profits I was making, I started my company, called Jackson’s jewels.” <br/>The others just stared at me, I couldn’t tell what they were thinking, their expressions were blank. Just as I was about to say something, they busted out laughing, “who would’ve thought, that out of all people, that you would be the one to become a billionaire, and start your own business”? And I had to admit, it was rather funny, because if someone told me, even a year ago, that this is what I would be doing, I would have laughed and pointed them out to the nearest mental institution. <br/>Once we all calmed down, we made our way over to Chiron and Hestia, and after asking if we could go out to dinner and gaining permission, we, that is the seven of us, (Hestia was included), headed over to pizza hut. We got in, and claimed a booth. The food was delicious, and the atmosphere was homey and comfortable, Katie excused herself to the restroom, and asked for Hestia to accompany her there.<br/>Hestia’s P.O.V<br/>I could tell the daughter of Demeter had something she wished to tell me. She was looking nervous, but hopeful. Hmm. <br/>“Is there something you wish to ask me or tell me, niece?” I asked her.<br/>“I won’t beat around the bush, I wish to have your blessing to date Percy, and yourself.” she said seriously. My eyes widened, out of everything I expected to hear, that was not it. I was so astounded, I couldn’t even begin to form words.<br/>“he’s amazing, powerful, loyal, respectful of women, kind, helpful, and a dozen other things, and I love him, and I am probably not the only one, but I would be grateful beyond belief, if you would allow me to date you both.” Katie stated. I could see she believed every word she said, and really who could fault her, everything she said, was practically the truth. Now, however, I was in a dilemma. I know if the roles were reversed, I would most likely be in the same boat. I gave her my answer.<br/>“yes, you can join us, his heart is big enough for the both of us, if I were to be honest and truthful, its probably more than enough for the both of us, although we will have to sit down later and talk about any others.”  I told her.</p><p>Katie’s P.O.V<br/>I was ecstatic. She said yes. I felt like I could jump to the moon, I was so happy. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this for me. I jumped at her and grabbed her in a bear hug, with a huge megawatt grin on my face.<br/>“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” I chanted over and over again. She looked at me wide eyed. She patted me on the back, and told me “it’s quite alright, I know I would want the same if the roles were reversed.” <br/>I then realized we had been in here for about fifteen minutes and should probably go back outside before the guys start to wonder where we are, and don’t begin to think something happened to us. When I told Hestia this, she agreed and we walked back to our booth. Percy paid the bill, left the tip, and we walked back outside, and climbed into the car Hestia summoned, it was an orange Bugatti super sport, it was awesome, and we all just looked at Hestia, she had an innocent look on her face that fooled none of us.  Percy drove it, and us back to camp half blood, listening to linkin park’s waiting for the end. He pulled up and parked right next to his bike, right outside the barrier, right next to the pine tree. We got out of the car, and the guys all went into camp after saying goodbye to Percy, and Hestia. <br/>As Percy was saying goodbye, I grabbed his face and smashed my lips to his. He was so stunned he didn’t fight, after a minute of an intense make out session, we separated, with a trail of saliva connected to our lips. His eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to start yelling, luckily Hestia was there to diffuse the growing tension. <br/>“it’s okay Perseus. I gave her permission to join our relationship.” she gently explained to him. Without waiting for him to say anything else, I took Hestia's hand, and smashed my lips to hers as well. She was rather surprised as well. <br/>“I did tell you I wanted to date both of you, did I not? I am bi after all.” I told her with a cheeky Cheshire grin on my face. I then said goodbye and that I would iris message them both tomorrow, and turned around and ran back to my mother’s cabin.</p><p>Percy’s P.O.V<br/>I was having a hard time processing what just happened, and looking over at Hestia, I could tell she too was having trouble understanding what we just experienced. I then remembered what she told me.<br/>“wait, what do you mean you gave her permission to join our relationship.” I was not exactly happy, yes there was a part of me that was, I am a red hot blooded young male after all, but there was also the part of me that my mother raised, the part that respects women. Evidently, Hestia must have caught onto where I was headed, because she looked up at me, and the emotions on her face and in her eyes caused me to let go of my anxiety, and fear.<br/>“it’s okay Percy, I understand, but just know this doesn’t change any of our feelings for one another, nor does it change our relationship, and let’s be honest here, how many other women do you think, have feelings for you?” she told me softly. <br/>“this doesn’t make you a bad person, you aren’t forcing us to accept this, we are choosing to do this, so don’t get upset, just agree to treat us all fairly, and show us all the love, that I know you are capable of, you don’t play with a woman’s emotions, spend time with us, take us out on dates, just be with us, and it will all work out, you are a good person Perseus, and I am happy that you are giving me a chance to be with you, and I know Katie is feeling the exact same way, I love you Perseus.” I was shocked, and unable to form a word. I just stood there, not moving, and having trouble processing what I was told. <br/>I looked at her and asked her “do you want to head back to my mom’s place, your palace, or stay here for the night?”<br/>she looked at me and asked me a question, I was completely unprepared for.<br/>“Percy, how do you feel about us taking our relationship to the next level?” I went wide eyed, not sure I heard right.<br/>“I’m sorry, but could you please repeat that?” I asked, wanting to make sure I wasn’t hearing things.<br/>“I asked you, how would you feel, about taking our relationship to the next level, as in sex”. She said.<br/>I won’t lie, I was anticipating this, but I was also nervous, and kind of scared. I didn’t want to rush and ruin this, not to mention this would be my first time. She must have seen and misinterpreted my expression, for she looked away and apologized “i’m sorry, it was a foolish question.”<br/>I said to her “it’s not that, I just don’t want to ruin our relationship, or rush it, and I’m nervous because it will be my first time, and I don’t really know what to do, or how good I will be, and I just didn’t expect for you to bring it up, but if you really want to, we can go to your cabin, or my father’s.”<br/>She looked at me, and said to me “don’t feel that way, I want this right now, and really it will be my first time to you know.” with that, we both headed towards her cabin, and that night, was the best night I have had in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. memories and mom's friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy’s P.O.V</p><p>I was dreaming. I didn’t notice anything, I looked down and noticed a pair of arms around me. There was a beautiful woman laying her head on my chest, she was a sight to behold. Her long luscious black hair, dark as night, only enhanced by her unearthly pale skin. She had a well endowed chest, at least from what little bit of it I could see. Her skin was unblemished. Truly, beauty personified, she looked even better than Aphrodite. She moved her head up, and I got a clear look at her gorgeous, sparkling blue eyes, and her flawless face. I recognized her somehow, even though I had, to my knowledge, never seen this woman before in my life. It was Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night. She smiled up at me, raised her head up, and kissed me on the lips. <br/>“As much as I would love to lay in bed with you all day, beloved, we need to get up, after all we do have a planet to lead, as well as a galaxy that is won’t govern itself.” she said.<br/>“A few more minutes.” I stated, still wanting to sleep, well that and I was rather enjoying the feeling of her body up against mine. She just laughed, and threw me and the covers out of the bed. She crawled over to my side of the bed, and while I laid there, on the cold hard floor she just smirked at me.<br/>I, after spending about two or three minutes seeing that smirk on her face, even though I found said smirk to be sexy and hell as fuck, grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the floor with me. Oh, she was pissed, I got up and quickly threw a pair of pants on, and ran out of the room, and just as I was fleeing, or rather, in my opinion, making a strategic retreat, I heard her scream at me “You will pay for that, now get back here and take your punishment, like the proud god you were born to be, Perseus Nebula.” <br/>“Do I look like a masochist, or someone who enjoys being beaten, given pain, humiliated, or any combination of the three above? No thank you, I enjoy having all of my limbs fully intact, and operational.” I shouted back at her, much to the amusement of some of the citizens who had heard our conversation.<br/>“Ah, my king, how are you and the queen, this fine morning?” an elder citizen asked.<br/>“We’re doing just fine, Amadeus, how are you yourself?” I reassured as well as questioned the elder. <br/>“I am doing just fine, my lord, why as a matter of fact, my wife and I have a celebration planned for our daughters marriage this evening.” Amadeus told me rather proudly.<br/>“That’s great, I wish you and your family well, old friend, however I must make my way to the throne room, the queen and I have much to do today.” I bid the old man goodbye, and just in time to because Nyx walked up to me, I locked my arm in with hers, and we walked to the palace, while giving greetings to the people around us, occasionally stopping to talk to them, and spend a minute or two to entertain the children. <br/>Nyx loved children, and I knew she wanted more, even though we already had quite a few, such as Thanatos, Moros, the Fates, Nemesis, and Eris, just to name a few. I think what she really wanted, was to raise a child, because while she has had several, they grew up to fast for her to really enjoy motherhood, for you see, with them being gods or goddesses, they age much, much faster than mortal babies, within a week, our children were full fledged immortals. After watching her and the children finish their talk, or Nyx’s quick story telling to the enraptured children, I smiled, and made a promise to myself, that no matter what happened, I would always love and cherish her, and try as hard as I could to keep her happy and a smile on her face. We then took off towards the palace, to begin our long and arduous meeting, and grueling session of politics. We sat there and listened for hours, to many different problems, concerning not just planet Charalampos, but the galaxy as a whole. Topics ranged, form planets wanting to declare war, to intergalactic marriages, to plagues, truly It was a sight to behold.<br/>Once that was all finished, our mother, Chaos popped in, and delivered a warning.<br/>“There’s no easy or gentle way to say this, so I am just going to drop it all at once, Order has declared war, and he has created his own primordials, known as the celestials, the mad titan, and the world devour, he also has the support of Tartarus, Erebus, and Gaea.” She intoned gravelly. <br/>Nyx and I shared a look, we turned towards our mother, and asked “We need to inform the council, and ready the galactic army.” <br/>Chaos nodded, and with that we all teleported to προέλευση. (means origin, not very creative I know).<br/>The three of us walked over to our thrones and took a seat. Mother’s throne, being the biggest and grandest, as she was the creator, was pitch black with comets, meteors, black holes, stars, and planets all over it. Nyx’s throne was gleaming obsidian, with shadows stretching out, and dancing, with stars and moons. Mine was art, and indescribable, it showed planets, storms, hourglasses, warriors fighting, suns, seas, tsunamis, volcanoes, mountains, comets, wolves, ice, fire, words for destruction and judgment, black holes, space, oaths, and loyalty. I was the primordial god of planets, meteors, time, the sun and light, judgment, space, power, loyalty, ice, fire, the elements, comets, oaths, black holes, creation and destruction, wolves, disasters, patron of warriors, the seas, and justice.  I shared some domains with others, for example the seas I shared with Pontus and Thalassa, I shared time with Chronos, and I shared the sun and light with Aether. <br/>Once seated, I pulled out my spear, liberator, I slammed it into the throne room floor, and one by one the others started to flash in. <br/>First, was Ouranos, the lord of the sky, weather, lightning, and the father of the titans. He was well built, and tall. He radiated power, and held an air of confidence. He had stormy blue eyes, and white hair.<br/>Next, came Pontus and Thalassa, a huge burst of water erupted into the room, and out formed the two of them. Although, they could pass of as twins, parent and child, or lovers due to their similar experience, don’t be fooled. They were just really good friends. Pontus has black hair, glacier blue eyes, tanned skin, and he too radiated confidence. He was the primordial god of the seas. The ocean master. Thalassa was the goddess of the seas. <br/>The one who entered after them was Eros, the master of love. Eros is always switching his appearance, and gender. Eros has almost no boundaries when it comes to love. Out of all the gods and goddess, Eros is one of the ones to be weary of, because if you aren’t careful enough, he will seduce your wife, husband, sons, and or daughters. <br/>Two bright lights, and two more immortals beamed into the room. A man and woman. The man had fair skin, bright blond hair, and deep blue eyes. This was Aether, the primordial of light,  and the sun. The woman was Hemera, goddess of day.<br/>Two flashes and the last two immortals appeared, Ananke, goddess of inevitably, and Chronos lord and master of time.<br/>Ananke had long brown hair, and purple eyes. She always had a stern, no nonsense expression on her face, at least when in public, outside of public however, and she was actually nice and humorous. Chronos, was always in the form of a man in his mid to late forties, with short gray hair, and a staff with an hourglass on top, he had gold eyes. He had a sense of humor.<br/>After double checking to see that everyone had made it, and making them take their thrones, I looked to my mother, and seeing her nod, I began the meeting. <br/>“As of right now, I am, with mother’s approval and permission, ordering all planets, to go into war mode and preparations.” I boldly stated. The council, with the exception of Nyx, Chaos, and myself, were shocked. <br/>“But why?” asked Hemera, clearly upset. I gazed upon her, and then as I was about to answer, mother beat me to it.<br/>“Because, war is already upon us, our enemies have not attacked yet, but they soon will, and just in case any of you are not worried about this, our enemies are Order, his primordials that he created, which he dubbed as the celestials, the mad titan Thanos, and your siblings Tartarus, Erebus, and Gaea.” she stated seriously. I looked over to gauge the reactions of the others. It seems they grasped the reality of the situation, for they were all grim faced, and some like Pontus and Ouranos, were tightening their fists, so hard they were turning white.<br/>“Can we even win this war?” the question came from Aether.<br/>“Of course we can, remember we are primordials, we are the hope, and the protectors of the universe, we are power personified, and no b ranked, f listed, pale imitations are going to beat us.” my wife answered, did I ever say how much I love this woman? No? Okay, I love her more than all of creation. <br/>“Nyx is right, although we do need to ready and mobilize the army, we need to strike hard and fast, for the longer we leave them be, the more prepared they will be for us, and that means more casualties, something I want to avoid, if I’m being one hundred percent honest.” I told them all, a serious expression on my face. I looked around at everyone’s face, and saw determination, and approval.<br/>“Very well, since we are all in agreement, let’s move out and get it done, war council adjourned.” Nyx and I flashed out. The others followed suit shortly, if we had stayed a little longer, we’d have heard mother say, “I am so sorry my dear Nyx, I wish I could prevent what will happen, but it must happen.” she then teleported out.</p><p>Nyx’s P.O.V<br/>Once Perseus and I left the throne room, I grabbed his hand and walked towards our chambers. We would begin war preparations, and assemble the army tomorrow, right now I needed the comfort of my husband, I couldn’t explain it, but I had a bad feeling about this war. <br/>“Nyx baby, what’s wrong?” he asked me with concern in his eyes. I gave him a look of pure love, and genuine fear. <br/>“I have a bad feeling about this war, beloved, I don’t know why, but I just feel like something extremely horrible will happen, and I am terrified that I will lose you.” tears were streaming down my eyes. <br/>“Hey, even if I do fall in this war, which is always a good possibility in war, I will return, because you are here, believe me when I say, that not even order and chaos combined, could keep me from returning to your side.” he then captured my lips in a searing kiss, so searing in fact that, it was the best kiss of my immortal existence. <br/>“Now, what do you say, think you are up for giving our children another sibling or two?” he asked me slyly. I was happy beyond belief, I had always wanted more children, I mean hey a mother can never have to many children, after all.<br/>He then picked me up, and carried me bridal style into our room, and well, neither of us got much sleep that night.</p><p>Three hundred years later<br/>Perseus’ P.O.V<br/>A lot has changed in the last three hundred years, I now have, including Nyx, five wives or rather as my daughters the fates call them, soulmates, and they are Hemera, Nyx, Thalassa, Selene, and Chaos. I don’t care that chaos is technically my mother, part of being an immortal, is dealing with messed up family trees, I mean Nyx is my sister, yet I married her and fathered all of her children, so I really don’t care about marrying my other sisters, or my mother. I even fathered more children with some of the others, such as with Thalassa, I fathered Phorcys, and Keto, as well as Hydros. With Hemera, I fathered the first members of the light elves, the sister race to the dark elves, Izanagi, and Ra, the god who would become the Egyptian king of the sky, and the Egyptian gods. With Nyx, I fathered a few children, who would go on to create their race, known now to the Asguardians, as the dark elves, and Izanami. With chaos, I fathered Ymir,  Tyr, and Heimdall. <br/>Now however, the war is in full swing. As of right now, I am about to begin battle with Thanos, and Galactus. Only half of the celestials remain, yet the others did not go down easily. Out of all the gods who fought, some are reforming, for they fell in battle against the celestials. The reforming gods are Pontus, Aether, and Ananke. Although, half of the celestials are dead, and Erebus is reforming, along with Tartarus. <br/>I, along with my army were on Vormir, the planet, that in the future would be the resting place of the soul stone, it was here, where I would slay both Thanos, and Galactus. The entire universe was counting on me at this moment, I would not fail them, these two would fall at my blade. <br/>“Today is the day, you and your master’s reign of terror, tyranny, and oppression, ends here and now. For three hundred long years, the universe has suffered your presence, this injustice will no longer continue, enough talk, it’s time to let our actions speak for us, draw your blade, Thanos, for once your destroyed, I will obliterate Galactus, and be one step further in ending this war.!” I roared at the mad titan. <br/>He just gave me a bloodcurdling smirk and responded in a chilling voice, “I will enjoy breaking, and killing you, bastard, and once I’m through with you, I will rape, enslave, and take your wives, and daughters all for my own, and I will make you watch as I break them, and show them what a real man is, and then and only then, will I even consider giving you, DEATH!!!!!!” <br/>We charged at one another, once we had reached the center, our armies clashed, and I swung liberator, and met his broadsword in an epic clatter. He was good, I will admit that, I kicked him in the stomach, in order to break the weapons lock, he flew back, and I rushed after him. He got up and brought his broadsword down in downward slash, I spun around and jabbed my spear forward, he grabbed a shield from a fallen soldier, and managed to block the spear, just in time, I pulled my own shield out, and caught his sword. As he and I were bashing and clashing our weapons, the battle raged around us, both warriors and chitari fought and died, the ground was littered with the limbs and guts and blood of allies and enemies, truly it was a hard sight to stomach. <br/>“Urgh” he headbutted me, I was dazed, he used that to his advantage, and threw me back. I got up, and ran at full pace towards the mad titan, and jumped up, and brought out my sword, and brought it down on him with full force, as expected he brought up the shield, however I was expecting that. I quickly thrusted my spear at him and caught him in the shoulder.</p><p>“AHHH, you bastard.” he grunted, I tore the spear out of his shoulder, and spun around to stab the other one, yet it was not to be, he grazed me with his sword. <br/>“Oh shit, that actually stung a bit.” I taunted him, he shot me a murderous look, and threw the shield at me, I rolled to the right, and glanced up only to receive a boot to the face. I got up, pissed off beyond belief, and threw a bolt of lightning at him, he obviously wasn’t expecting that, so I took advantage of his shock, and took my spear and jammed it right into his chest, right through the heart. He looked at me and spat in my face, and told me “I will be back, it may be a few millennia, it may even be a few eons, but lord Order will bring me back, you can be sure of that, and the first to fell my wrath, will be you.” I jerked the spear out of his body, and watched him turn to black dust. I scanned my surroundings, and noticed there were very few chitari left, so I grabbed my spear, and twirled it around, becoming a force of death, and destruction, about two hours later and the army was destroyed, all that remained was Galactus.  With that in mind, I flew through the sky, and past Vormir’s upper atmosphere, into the vacuum of space, and met the world devour, in all his glory, (please note the sarcasm), and assumed my true immortal form, it was a long and bloody battle, a battle that took months, and after knocking each other into several planets, (luckily they were uninhabitable), as well as several comets and asteroids, and moons, I was victorious. My army had gotten back into their ships, and gone back to the base, some were to get healed, and others went to see their families. I was ready to go home. I used the last of my energy, to flash myself back into my room, right on top of Nyx, which would have been funny, if I wasn’t damn near dead. She took me to the infirmary, and made me stay, even after I done healed thanks to all the ambrosia and nectar. <br/>Finally, with these two defeated, most of Order’s army and heavy hitters were gone, the war was closer to being ended. One hundred years later, and I was ready to finally put an end to this pointless war, I had challenged Order, to a one on one battle. <br/>“Perseus, you actually showed up, I thought you would have run with your tail between your legs, no matter, however it will be amusing to see all of those bitches be broken, once I show them your body, and then claim them all for my own.” he sneered at me. Now I know I shouldn’t really be surprised by this I mean I have the five most beautiful women in all of creation, as my wives, and the mothers of my children, I was very lucky and blessed, and honestly? It was perfect.<br/>“Now I know that my wives are very beautiful, however they are already married, and have several children, now will you surrender peacefully, or do I have to kill you?” I taunted and questioned him. He didn’t respond, just put his helm on, gave a loud war cry and sprinted at me. I summoned my own armor and weapon, and then met him in an epic clash, one that would define history, for the next several millennia. We fought, and fought, and fought, battle raged, destruction ran rampant, fires never ending. He was, without a shadow of a doubt, the most powerful adversary that I have ever fought, he slashed, stabbed, rolled, ducked, swiped, slammed, dodged, retaliated, and he even seemed to be able to predict my moves before I could make them about half of the time. I was being pushed to my limits, however I noticed he too was having a hard time, I seemed to push him beyond his normal fighting capabilities. I would stab, and he would parry, he slashed and followed up with a jab, I dodged the first one, swung the sword, and would then get hit with either a passing blow, a grazing stab, or a massive swing from a sword or spear. Finally, it all came to a head when we both summoned our last vestiges of power, and slammed into one another, the battle was over. Drip, drip, I looked down, to see a puddle of blood, and noticed I had deep gash going down my chest, starting from one shoulder, and going down to my hip. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw there was a huge cut on his own shoulder, mirroring my own, it seems he too would fall today.<br/>“Are you proud of your pointless victory today, Perseus?” he mocked me.<br/>“It wasn’t pointless, you will die, the rest of the galaxy, my friends, and my family, my loved ones are safe, they can move on, and they will find love again, so no matter what happens to me, they are still here, so therefore my fate is unimportant.” I said with a pained smile on my face, I felt dizzy, I was falling down. Suddenly, Nyx was there, I looked around and noticed all my wives and children were all around me, crying, and even though it pained me, it was all okay, because my sacrifice, enabled them all to live free and happy.<br/>“Please, move on, find love again, and be happy, enjoy your lives.” I begged of them, however I could already tell by the look in their eyes, they refused.<br/>“How do you expect us to move on, we love you and are bonded to you, forever, we will never leave you, even if you disappear forever, we will wait.” Nyx told me, with a broken look in her beautiful eyes, and looking around I could see the others felt the same way. <br/>“It may be many eons, or millennia, until I come back, but I will be back, and I will never stop loving you, you all made me the happiest god in the world, I’m proud to have been a member of this family, and if it’s permitted, when I return, I would be honored to become a part of it again.” I then took my final breath, and faded away, I expected to go to Tartarus, turns out I went to the void, where I would spend countless millennia reforming, and anxiously waiting for the day to rejoin my family.</p><p>Third person P.O.V<br/>Percy woke up with a gasp, panting harshly, a bit shaken from such an in depth dream, little did he know however, that it wasn’t a dream, but rather memories from a past life, memories of his time as a primordial. He glanced over and noticed Hestia was sleeping on her side, with her head on his chest, she had a beautiful smile on her face. He subconsciously smiled as well, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. He glanced over at the clock, and saw that it was only three am, he had only one thought, “fuck that”, and went back to the realm of Hypnos. He woke up again three hours later, and decided to just stay up, after getting up and getting dressed, he wrote out a note for Hestia, telling her he went over to his father’s cabin, to shower as well as check on his little three year old sister, Andromeda. After the shower, as well as checking on Andromeda, he went back to Hestia’s cabin, and saw that she had just woke up, after a little five minute make out session, they were interrupted by an iris message from his mom.<br/>“Did I interrupt anything? If so I’m sorry, but I have a question for you Percy, you see some friends of mine want to have a little get together today at our house, and they want to meet you, so can you please come over? They are all women.” Sally asked Percy. <br/>“Can I bring Hestia, and Andromeda, if they want to come?” Percy asked his mom. Sally said yes that was fine, as long as they agreed, and after finding out who Andromeda was, she was shocked to hear that Poseidon had a daughter, especially one that young. Percy then said goodbye to his mother, and swiped his hand through the message, and then turned to Hestia, who already told him yes she would go. They then went to get Andromeda up and ready for the meeting, which was in four hours, the meeting took place at noon, and it was eight am. After waking Andromeda up, the trio walked over to the big house, in order to let Chiron know what they were going to do, that way he would not have a panic attack. Once the approval was given, they went and got into the car, (the bike was enchanted to shrink and become super light, so that Percy can carry it around with him) and drove back to the apartment, and Sally after seeing Andromeda, squealed about how cute she was, and picked her up with a hug. <br/>“So mom, how about we all go out for a quick and light breakfast, I will pay?” Percy asked her. Sally agreed, and the four got back into the car and drove to a restaurant. After a quick meal, they drove back to the apartment, where Percy helped his mother clean it up real quick, and put the little mermaid in the dvd player for Andromeda, soon it hit noon, and there was a knocking on the door heard.<br/>“Oh that must be them.” Sally said, a little bit nervous. <br/>Percy just looked at his mom and said “mom don’t worry it will be fine, I mean if they are your friends, then they must be good people.” Sally just gazed at her son with love clearly shining in her eyes.<br/>Percy then opened the door, and saw seven beautiful women their. There were two blondes, two ravenettes, one ginger, and two brunettes. <br/>“Percy let me introduce everyone, the two blondes are Sharon Carter, and Bobbi Morse, the two ravenettes are Darcy Lewis, and Maria Hill, the brunettes are Jane Foster, and May Parker, and the ginger is Natasha Romanov, these are my friends, now girls this handsome young stud here, is my son Perseus.” Sally introduced everyone with a proud smile. <br/>Percy looked at the women, and just smiled, “hello, it’s always nice to meet my mother’s friends.”<br/>The girls all smiled back, and said “hello, it’s nice to meet the son that Sally is always proudly talking about.”<br/>“So ladies, tell me what do you all do, I mean what do you for a living?” Percy inquired gently.<br/>“Actually most of us all work for the government, with the exception of Jane, who is a scientist, and Darcy, who is Jane’s intern.” Sharon answered.<br/>“Huh, never would have thought you all worked for the government, what is it like?” Percy asked.<br/>“Well it is kind of slow at times, and most often more boring than not.” Natasha stated, only telling a half truth really, Percy knew she wasn’t telling the truth, but didn’t say anything.<br/>“What is it like being a scientist, and working with a scientist?” he then asked both Jane and Darcy.<br/>“Surprisingly, it’s not as bad as I thought it would be.” Darcy admitted.<br/>“Unfortunately, I haven’t had really any breakthroughs, I am an astrophysicist.” Jane said, proudly.<br/>“Well May, what do you do?” Percy asked interested.<br/>“I help around charities, and I work as a nurse.” May stated somewhat shyly, after all, a lot of people tend to look down on nurses, and charity helpers.<br/>“Really? That’s awesome.” Percy told her with a smile. And the smile on May’s face could have lit a room.</p><p> </p><p>Percy’s P.O.V</p><p>“I see, that actually sounds rather interesting, oh allow me to introduce my girlfriend of about two years, Hestia Hearth, and my little sister Andromeda Oceania.” I stated proudly. I actually had to make up Hestia's last name, first thing that popped into my head. The women all looked at Hestia, and unless my eyes were deceiving me, they all seemed rather jealous of her, hmm that was odd. I then looked at my mother, and noticed she too had a weird look in her eyes, I will have to ask her about that later. <br/>“Well ladies, is there anything else I can do for you right now?” I question them. They all just laughed and said, “no we are good for right now, thank you though.”<br/>“Well then, mom I will go and check on Andromeda, and see how she’s doing.” I told my mother.<br/>“Okay, if I need anything I will let you know.” she said with a smile. I nodded and walked over to the couch where Andromeda was seated, and I asked her “are you okay? You hungry or thirsty, tired, wanna go back to camp?” <br/>“nope I am good right now, thank you though.” she said. </p><p>A few hours later<br/>My mom was finishing up her little ladies day, and I was putting Andromeda to bed, when I overheard a comment from one of the women, “he would make a good father.” <br/>it actually got me thinking about the prospect of having kids someday, not that I hadn’t thought about it before, but honestly I didn’t ever think I would live long enough for it. I layed her down on the mattress, and walked back into the living room, just in time to watch the last of the ladies leave. I turned to my mom, and asked her “was it just me or were they eyeing me like a steak? Also why were they jealous of Hestia?”<br/>My mother just looked at me and laughed. Then I remembered the look on my mother’s face, and asked her, “mom what was the look on your face earlier?” she looked at me and just sighed, “this isn’t easy to admit Percy, and quite frankly I can’t help but feel a little bit like a disgusting monster for this, but I have started to feel things for you Percy, things that a mother shouldn’t be feeling towards her own son.” <br/>I was shocked, truly I was astounded. My own mother held romantic feelings for me? How? When? Why? I then thought long and hard about it, I was already dating and had already slept with my aunt, I was dating one of my cousins, and from what I understand, according to Aphrodite, I am supposed to have a harem, so if my mother wanted to, and it was okay with the other girls, then we could attempt a relationship, as lovers, and not just mother and son. I then relayed all of this to my mom, and with the happiness shown on her face, we went to Hestia, and explained, she was shocked as well, but gave her blessing, so we iris messaged Katie, and told her as well, she too gave her blessing, so I now had three girlfriends, and from what my mom told me, I could end up with more, truly what has my life become?<br/>A few hours later, I took Andromeda back to camp, and then told Chiron that I was taking Hestia out to another movie tonight, well It was partially the truth, I was actually taking Sally out to a movie, then to a dinner at home that Hestia was cooking, after all, in this harem, everybody was dating and sleeping with each other, that means Sally was dating Hestia, Katie, and I, and that, if it ever came to that, she would sleep with all three of us. Something else Aphrodite told me, was that not only would the women I sleep with become my immortal mates, but they would all develop some kinks and fetishes, and they would all become bisexual, although they would all share the same kinks. After the movie was over, and dinner was ate, we all went to bed, and that’s all we did, there was no sex, just cuddling. Thankfully I had no dreams, I actually got a full night of sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now before anyone rants and raves at me, I know incest is wrong and a crime, however I feel that since this is fanfiction, it doesn’t matter, I messed with mythology a bit, however I am sorry if it upsets anyone, but it’s my fic, and that’s the point of fanfiction and I went with this direction, sorry, I couldn’t find anything for may parker having any kind of career, so I went with something on the fly. We are finally getting into the avengers, sorry for that wanted to do a little world building first, next chapter will most likely contain either the first avengers movie, or something involving the x men.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. past life and distant cousin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy’s P.O.V<br/>I blearily opened my eyes, and looked down at the two beautiful women laying in bed with me. They both had smiles on their faces, and sported peaceful expressions. I myself grew a smile. Glancing over to the alarm clock, and seeing as it was ten AM, I woke Sally and Hestia up. <br/>“hey we gotta get up, it’s already ten AM, and we have some stuff to do today, and I want to go and see the Olympians and see if they would be willing to grant my request.” I told the two, once they opened their eyes, that is. I swear they were harder to wake up than Andromeda. <br/>“ugh five more minutes.” Hestia said, Sally just grumbled, grabbed a pillow, rolled over, and covered her ear with said pillow. I just sat there and smirked. <br/>“okay if you two don’t get up right now, then I can either soak you both with ice cold water, or well there won’t be any make out sessions, sex, or dates for a month, at least for you two.” I told them both. They both bolted right up, with a horrified look on their face. <br/>“but that’s no fair, you can’t do that.” they exclaimed, and looked at me with the puppy eyes. I caved, I just hope they never taught that to Andromeda, otherwise I was in trouble. We grabbed some change of clothes, summoned them in hestias case, brushed our teeth, and got in the shower, and had some nice shower sex. We got out of the shower, Hestia and I kissed Sally goodbye, and headed to Olympus, I had a proposition for the gods, and apparently, according to Hestia, there were some goddesses who wished to speak with me as well.<br/>“so babe, what do you think the Olympian's opinion will be on my idea of creating an elite force of demigods, the ones who will hunt down the strongest monsters?” I asked her as we walked into the lobby.<br/>“I don’t know, while some may allow it, Artemis will most likely take offense, and challenge you, both figuratively and literally, also I should let you know there are some goddesses who wish to speak to you, and yes I do know why, but it’s not my place to tell, so please don’t ask me.” she spoke softly.<br/>“well she can try, but it won’t work out well for her, and honestly I can’t bring myself to care, because the paladins of Perseus won’t discriminate by age, or gender, and I would never ask or try to force you to sell out someone else’s secret, no unless it put innocents at risk, you know that.” I stated, and then pressed a kiss to her temple. We walked in, grabbed the key, and hopped into the elevator, and for about the millionth time I wished Apollo would get better taster in music, I mean really who wants to listen to all out of love, by air supply? Ugh. Ding. The doors opened, and stepping out I was struck by the beauty of Olympus, I don’t think I could ever not be dazzled by the sheer beauty. After admiring Annabeth’s work for a few more minutes, Hestia and I calmly proceeded to the throne room. Surprisingly there were a few gods already seated in their thrones, there was Zeus, Hera, Ares, and Dionysus (Zeus relented majorly on his punishment, after some defense and arguments from Percy).  <br/>“nephew, what brings you here?” my uncle asked, he had a questioning look on his face.<br/>“uncle I had a proposition for Olympus, but since the others aren’t here, could you please summon them?” I asked politely. My uncle just nodded and after a roar of thunder and a crack of lightning, nine flashes lit up the room. There flashes came in different colors, there was sea green, gray, white, gold, silver, forest green, black, and orange. The gods claimed there thrones.<br/>“brother why did you call this meeting?” Hades asked Zeus. <br/>Zeus glanced at Hades and said, while pointing at me, “he is the one who asked for this meeting.” the other gods now stared at me.<br/>“son, the floor is yours then, what is this meeting about?” my father asked me.<br/>“I wish to, with Olympus’ blessing, recruit some warriors, and train them, train them to be not only the strongest demigods in our time period, but in all of history, and in all pantheons. I wish to bring to Olympus, and elite fighting force, one so powerful, that greece and rome will never fall.” my bold declaration stunned them, for there was total silence. Then as expected, artemis rose up to challenge me, and my proposition. <br/>“why would we need such a group, we already have my hunters, and the amazons, what could this group of yours offer? Especially if it’s going to be led by you.”she sneered at me, and really I was pissed. <br/>“well for starters, what hunters? I don’t mean to belittle your group, artemis, but your hunters are all but extinct, it will take time to build them up again, and the amazons don’t really help much unless there is a major world ending event happening or about to happen, no the purpose of this group I plan to create, will be to rescue young demigods from abusive parents, help other demigods get to camp, train the younger generation, protect Olympus from any and all those who would seek her destruction, and unlike your hunters and the amazons, this group will not discriminate against gender, or age, and will not ban love.” I said. Lady Athena looked at me and asked me inquisitively “how big will this group be, will you be the only leader, how do you plan to get started, where will you train?” I was ready to answer, I already had my answer, practically ever since the idea formed in my mind.<br/>“well in order of your questions, I am not sure, although it won’t start off to big, simply because of how many campers we lost in the last two wars, and no I have plans to at least get some others to help even if its only a couple of days a week, or a few times a month or whatever, I have an empty chain of islands, I rose from the sea, I had planned to get some cyclops from my dad, and maybe Briares, and or some of lord Hephaestus’ kids to build some barracks there, along with a mess hall and some other things like a stadium, horse stables, those type of things.” I told her calmly. The gods stared at me clearly surprised. Then Zeus looked at the other gods, back to me and told me to wait outside, they would discuss the proposition, and then tell me their decision. I dipped my head and walked out. Zeus then summoned all of the minor gods, who would also vote on my idea.<br/>“all in favor?” he called around. After seeing everyone, except Artemis, had their hand up,  the motion was passed. I was then called back into the room, where I then was given permission to put my plan into motion. <br/>“now is there any thing else anyone wishes to bring forth to the council at this time, if so speak now?” Zeus questioned, while sweeping across the room with his eyes.  What happened next shocked me, honestly? I would bet it shocked everyone, because at that moment Hera, Amphitrite, and Aphrodite all three stood up and announced to the immortals present, that they wished to have their marriages dissolved. I don’t know who was more surprised me, or the immortals.<br/>“why do you wish to have your marriage dissolved, wife?” Zeus growled. <br/>“I have a guess, but can you confirm whether it is wrong or right, Amphitrite?” Poseidon asked gently. <br/>“to answer your question, Zeus, maybe I wish to have a husband who loves me or wants me.” Hera told Zeus.<br/>“I will never regret having triton, and let’s be honest Poseidon, we haven’t loved each other in millennia, ours was more of a political marriage anyways, and all of the demigods didn’t help matters, to be truthful your only good one is Perseus here, the others turned out horrible, or at least most of them did.” Amphitrite said to her husband.<br/>Zeus just glowered at his wife, and told her tersely, “I won’t allow it, you are mine.”<br/>Hera just glared at her husband, and snarled “I am the goddess of marriage, little brother, and I will dissolve my marriage, whether you like it or not.” <br/>Zeus’ face turned bright red, and he stood up, his bolt crackling, he was about to launch his master bolt at his ex-wife. He was seething. He launched the bolt. Hera’s eyes widened, she couldn’t move, and she couldn’t block the bolt, the other immortals wouldn’t be fast enough, or (with the exceptions of her brothers) be strong enough to take a hit from said bolt. She was screwed, she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable hit. Only after a few minutes did it register that she was still breathing, and In one piece, she opened her eyes, and noticed, to her surprise, her nephew Perseus stood in front of her, and he had the bolt in his hand, he had a cyclone of electricity surrounding him. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, and glancing behind her, she noticed Amphitrite was the exact same.  <br/>As soon as my uncle stood up, I knew some serious shit was about to go down, so I got ready. Once he launched the bolt, I moved, I used the powers of time that I had, the ones I took from Kronos, and the ones I unknowingly had when I was a god, and stopped the bolt, once the bolt was in my hand I felt its aura and then I absorbed it, all of its power, and while it was powerful, I had seen more powerful. I glanced back at my scared and fearful aunt, and well I guess ex-stepmother now? And as soon as I looked at them I felt something, it was like a pull, and when glancing at Aphrodite, she just looked at me and sent me a message through my mind, ‘we will talk later.’ I just nodded to show her I agreed. <br/>I then looked back at uncle asshole, sorry I mean Zeus, and decided enough was enough. <br/>“do you want to stop your tantrum, you overgrown five year old? I would call you a kindergartner, but that would be an insult to them, and honestly my three year old sister acts better than you.” I told him with a deadly calm, the calm before the storm. He glared at me, and screamed “who the Hades do you think you are boy, how dare you interfere with my wife and I, and what did you do to my bolt?” for the first time since my arrival on Olympus, I lost my temper.<br/>“Who am I? I am Perseus Leonidas Jackson, proud and loyal son of the sea, defender of the weak and innocent, protector of the peace, boyfriend of lady Hestia, Katie Gardner, and one other, as of right now, I am the champion of Olympus, subject of the great prophecy, bane of the titans, giants, monsters, primordials, I am the destroyer and the avenger, I am THE hero, I am the champion of fate, the defender of earth, I dare because I want to, and it’s the right thing to do, I absorbed the power of your bolt, not that it was much, because I am sick and tired of you terrorizing and threatening people, mortals and immortals alike, with it, you make me sick, as for me interfering with you and your wife, well somebody should have, and truth be told it has been a long time coming, you constantly go out and sleep with other women, out all of your children throughout history, she has only had two of them, you rape and beat her, you constantly mock and belittle her, actually as a matter of fact Zeus, I challenge you here and now, just you and me, one on one, no godly powers just weapons combat, a fight to the death, or rather you in Tartarus, and me to the death.” I snarled.<br/>“I accept, and once I win, not only is Hera marrying me, but so will the women your with, and so will that whore behind my wife, and you will spend the rest of your immortal existence in Tartarus.” he sneered at me. <br/>I just glowered at him and spoke chillingly, “no, I will not hand my girlfriends over, they are not property to be bartered with, they are people with their own thoughts, feelings, and dreams, hopes, and accomplishments, that make them unique to me and everyone else who has the pleasure of knowing them, and as for Hera and Amphitrite, even if I could hand them over, I wouldn’t because they deserve to go out and find their own happiness, and live their lives, and to be free of tyrants like you, especially Hera, and again I would never sign a woman off like that, and especially to someone like you. You would use women like that, you disgust me Zeus, I don’t know why or how you became king, but I will be glad when I take the throne away from you.” he just snapped his fingers and we were teleported to an arena.  <br/>Before we began the fight, he got a spear/sword from Hephaestus, and I made him swear to terms, no not on the Styx, but rather Chaos, herself, and unbeknownst to me, she was watching the fight about to happen, and once she saw me, her eyes widened, before she made a call to several gods and goddesses. After Zeus and I swore to the terms, we donned our armor and engaged in a fight, if it could be called that. Turns out I was correct with my initial assessment, not only was Zeus the weakest of his brothers, but he was about as weak as a minor god, once you took away his bolt, he fought as if he hadn’t trained in millennia and I actually believed it. He came charging at me screaming die, I just sidestepped his thrust, and brought riptide down on the spear and broke it in half, and then spinning around I brought riptide down in a whirlwind slash and left a deep gash on his upper chest. He staggered back, and kicked some dirt into my eyes, I crouched down, and rolled away, since I could no longer rely on my eyes, I then started to listen to his heavy breathing, it was too easy I could hear him from the other side of the arena. I ran full speed at him, and quickly overwhelmed him with quick jabs and slashes. I could open my eyes slightly now, and make out some blurry shapes, I tapped the watch that Tyson remade for me, my shield sprung forth, and bashed the arrogant and delusional god in the head, he stumbled back a few inches, clearly dazed, I then brought my foot up and spartan kicked him in the stomach and knocked his ass back. He flew and hit the wall, groaning he slid down said wall, and landed in a heap on the ground. I stalked towards my defeated prey, and hauled him up and punched him in the jaw, I broke said jaw, I then battered his chest and face and arms with my own fists, I then after punching him one last time in the chest, I finally let go of him, and as he was falling, I brought my knee up and slammed it right into his throat. As he was falling I brought riptide out again and swung it right down on his throat, and as his torso was feeling the effects of gravity, said body was quickly becoming dust, said dust then turned black and faded into the wind, with a great big blast of wind and lightning, and somehow I just knew, I didn’t defeat Zeus and send him to Tartarus, I killed him, and faded him. <br/>As I stared up at the bleachers full of immortals, I don’t really know what I expected, whether it was fear, or anger, or sadness, but I can tell you I what I wasn’t expecting, and that was cheers, and happiness. My father stood up and all cheering and yelling died down. He looked at me, and I was slightly afraid, this man, this god rather, may have been my father, but I just killed his brother, and the king of Olympus, surely he would have some choice words on the matter? However my fears were for naught, because my father then looked down at me and smiled a proud smile.<br/>“Well done my boy, since you have defeated the king of Olympus, and in single honorable combat, no less, I now present to you, the throne of Zeus, if you want it?” he claimed. I just looked at him, and said “no thank you father, I have no wish for the throne, I merely defeated Zeus, because of his tyrannical views, and actions, although perhaps, you or Hades may take the crown?” I inquired.<br/>Again I was the center of stares, although this time, I felt like I truly deserved it. A flash of light and the fates stood in the center of the arena, I wasn’t bowing, I had enough of that, and for some reason I felt a part of me refuse to bow to them. They looked at me and then said something that shocked me, they smiled, transformed into younger bodies, three tall, blonde women with blue eyes, opened their arms, and cried “father you have returned.” the arena was silenced, not a single being spoke after this sentence was uttered. The silence was broken by, believe it or not, but Athena of all people.<br/>“Father, what is the meaning of this?” she screamed hysterically. The fates just glared at her. “he is the one who impregnated our mother, obviously that means he is our father.” the waspishly said.<br/>Now while I was getting better, there would still be those small times, where I couldn’t help myself, now was on of those times, “whoa, whoa, okay hold up a minute, what do you mean by father, I haven’t impregnated anyone, and no offense but you are older than me by several millennia, at least. I’m sorry but you have the wrong person.” I said, yet there was a little nagging feeling in the back of my mind, telling me they were speaking the truth.<br/>“no you are the primordial god Perseus Nebula, the first primordial given form and power by Chaos herself, mate to Chaos, Nyx, Hemera, Thalassa, Hestia, Katie, Sally, Selene,  and many more to be seen and met. You are the god of planets, meteors, time, the sea, oaths, the sun, light, wolves, the elements, space, creation, destruction, war, loyalty, power, judgment, magic, comets, black holes, justice, strength, endurance, stamina, and warriors. You share some domains with your siblings. You are the father of the dark and light elves, of the Norse Ymir, Tyr, and Heimdall, the father of the Egyptian Ra, the father of the Shinto Izanagi and Izanami, you also fathered Phorcys, Keto, and Hydros.” I, along with every one else there, were stunned beyond thought, I was actually terrified now, because If I had this many mates, yet I have more, at least according to them and Aphrodite, then I was screwed, and not in the fun way.<br/>“okay, if I am this god, that you speak of, then why am I now a demigod? Why do you seem so happy to see me, as if I have been dead or gone for a long time?” I asked them.<br/>“remember that dream you had a while back? That wasn’t a dream, it was a memory we showed you, a memory of yourself, because we along with our mother, and step mothers have missed you, and want you to come back home, and before you ask they know about your mates, and they understand, so please come back home?” they begged me, and I wanted to, or rather the part of me that believed them did, but that part also knew, that something bug was going to happen, and it would happen soon, and I needed to be there for it, and I couldn’t do that as a god. <br/>“I can’t, at least not yet, for I have a feeling that something big is about to happen soon, and I need to be there, and I have things I need to do still, I have warriors to train.” I told them sadly, and they looked at me and the tears just continued to fall. They nodded their heads and were about to flash out, but I stopped them, for I needed to send some messages, the voice in my head and I had finally become one, I had gained all of my former power, only It was weakened thanks to my demigod body. <br/>“will you let the others know I am alive, and where I live, so they can visit when they want or need too?” I said with a small smile on my face, although the first meeting between new and old mates will be a bit rough, it will be okay, I just hope I can keep them all happy, and safe. My daughters just looked at one another and smiled happily and then hugged me and kissed my cheek, before flashing away, well at least I was immune to seeing a deities true form now. I then got the attention of the gods and goddesses and after deciding when to start training the elite force, I was about to head to my mom’s apartment, when we all (immortals, and myself) felt a powerful force fall to earth. It was in Mexico, don’t ask, the fates just told me. I turned to face my father and he just gave me a look, so I sighed, kissed Hestia, and vapor traveled to Sally’s apartment, and after giving her a brief rundown of what happened in the last few hours, I promised to give a thorough explanation when I was back, I got on my bike and drove down to Mexico.  Once on the scene, I noticed, to my surprise Jane, and Darcy, with an older man, and Thor, my like great great great grandson, and distant cousin, yeah godly family trees are messed up. I pulled the bike up, and waved at them, I laughed at their wide eyes. I had just parked the bike, when I got pulled into a massive bear hug, courtesy of the big, blonde haired Labrador retriever, aka Thor. He had a giant grin on his face, right before he bellowed at me “Perseus son of jack and Poseidon, what are you doing here?” <br/>“first off thanks for that, because I was trying to keep that secret, they did not know that, although I am sorry that you had to find out this way, Jane, Darcy, please forgive me, second off I am the son of Poseidon, not jack and Poseidon, and finally I am here because we all felt a godly power being concentrated around here, so I was sent to investigate.” I told him only partially annoyed. He looked a little sad, and even depressed. I looked over at the two women, and raised an eyebrow, “what are you guys doing here?” I asked politely. Jane just glared at me slightly, before answering by pointing at Thor and the sky, I was a little confused until I remembered about her being an astrophysicist.<br/> I looked at Thor, and asked him “why are you here, and not on asgard?” <br/>“my coronation got crashed by frost giants, and then when I went to jotunheim, to originally to get answers, that dissolved into conflict, my father showed up, dragged me back to Asgard, we both lost our tempers, said some things that shouldn’t have been said, and I got banished to here.” he said sadly. Damn I really need to kill Odin. <br/>“whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up here a minute, what’s all this talk about about jotunheim, coronations, assguard, banishment to here, frost giants, and why did he call you son of Poseidon?” Darcy, Jane, and Selving fired off the questions.  I stared at Thor, conveying the thought, that this was all his fault, and he just shot me a look, as if I just killed his puppy.  <br/>“Actually Darcy, it’s Asgard, not assguard.” I told her.<br/>I then took a speculative look at the trio of scientists, intern in Darcy’s case, and then I began to explain to them, the whole mythology existence, it took a while, but eventually they accepted it. I then asked if they had anywhere to stay for the night, and they did, but well neither Thor, nor I were comfortable, with having the three of them share a cramped trailer with two godly descended beings. Nothing against poor people, by any means, but the trailer was already cramped you add in mine and Thor's sizes, and it would be really uncomfortable.<br/>I opened my house up to them, ( I have property in damn near every state, and country) and they tried to write it off, saying it was unnecessary, and didn’t want to impose or be a bother, however I insisted, especially since they had to deal with blundering blondie here. Finally they accepted, and both women kissed me on the cheek, which caused me to go wide eyed, and them to blush, with Thor cheering in the background. <br/>We all went to bed that night, Jane and I were up on the roof, just gazing at the stars, while talking about the past, and what was out there, I then pointed out my favorite constellation the huntress, and told her about it’s past, since she didn’t know of it, I told her I would get her research back for her, we had to go get Thor’s hammer anyways. <br/>We fell asleep on the roof, and were woken up by the sun beaming right down into my eyes, “fuck you Apollo” I grumbled.<br/>Jane just giggled, as I stumbled into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, and noticed Thor had ate a pop tart, which proved to be a mistake, because he then devoured another box, before telling me to and I quote, “surrender the pop tarts, or there would be Hel to pay” I just looked at him, and said “fuck this it’s to early to deal with this shit”, that was enough to get the others to start laughing. <br/>“So what’s on the agenda for today?” asked Darcy. I glanced over at her and told her “what’s on the agenda today is getting Jane her research back, and blondie over here, his hammer, that and maybe going back to Asgard, and beating the shit out of Odin, and giving Loki a good spanking.” there was a cheer in the background, from Thor. <br/>I actually had to explain to Thor, that Loki was most likely lying to Thor, and that Odin was probably in his sleep, and that Loki was the one who staged his whole banishment, Thor did not take to kindly to that.<br/>Once I drove to the hammer, and found out that Thor couldn’t pick it up, I got a little worried, we couldn’t just leave it here. I went up to it, not thinking anything of it, and put my hand on the handle, and pulled, and the hammer came up. I turned to Thor, stunned beyond belief, and tried to hand it to him, only for it to crash down to the ground, with him trying and failing to lift it back up. <br/>“I am no longer worthy.” he solemnly said.<br/>“fine, I guess we will just have to make you worthy again.” I told him with a smile on my face. He just grinned back at me. Some agents from shield showed up, and Thor decided he wanted to blow off some steam, so he knocked them out. I shook my head. There was a rainbow, beaming into the ground and out stepped three men, and a beautiful woman. More Asgardians.<br/>The first man, was a blond haired, cocky little pretty boy. This was Fandral, of the warriors three.<br/>The next man was a rather rotund man, kind of built like Hagrid from harry potter, only difference is Hagrid had black hair, whereas this man had red. This was Volstagg, also of the warriors three. <br/>The last man was a grim faced fellow, with his black hair, and stoic expression, according to his friends, and comrades, he never smiled, his name is Hogun. The fact that he was never cheerful, or smiling was what earned him the nickname Hogun the grim.<br/>Finally the woman, she carried herself with confidence, her long black hair coupled with her fair skin tone, made her look more beautiful. Her silver armor gleamed, and her sword and shield only added to her “Xena warrior princess” look. This was lady Sif. A true force to be reckoned with. <br/>The four walked up to us, only to freeze once their eyes met, not Thor's, but mine. The men gulped, and bowed, while Sif blushed and grinned. <br/>“are you Perseus Jackson?” Sif asked. <br/>“it depends on whose asking and for what reasons.” I stated.<br/>“my name is lady Sif, I wish to spar with you, your loyalty, bravery, exploits, and power are well known amongst our people, please give me the honor of doing combat against you.” she asked me. After giving a moment of thought, I nodded, after all it was just a spar, no harm done.<br/>As she drew her sword, and I brought riptide out, the rainbow beam came back, and this time a hulking metal behemoth came out of it. I didn’t know what it was, but I heard the asgardians mutter, “the destroyer”. <br/>I looked at it and was about to destroy it, when Thor walked up to it and began to monologue, “Loki, I know I have hurt you, and I am sorry, but please do not take your anger, and hatred, your sorrow, and pain out on these people, they are innocent, if you have to kill someone, then I will gladly and proudly lay my life down and on the line, so I ask you take me instead, please.” I was moved, and evidently so were the other asgardians, as well as Jane, Darcy, and Erik. The destroyer’s metal interface stopped showing flames, and turned away so I lowered my guard, only to immediately throw it back up as the robot turned around and back handed Thor clear across the ground, and leave him in a crater. I could tell just by looking at him, he was dead or at least dying.<br/> I saw red, I wanted to charge at the bot, but I felt mjolnir pulse and I opened my hand, it flew to Thor, and once in his hand, it released a bright burst of lightning, and after I could open my eyes and see again, Thor was there, clad in armor, with a cape, and a smile. He threw his hammer, and it smacked the bot up and into the air, Thor was in the air now as well, he was flying around, a tornado formed, lightning and wind were blasting the bot, Thor brought his hammer down with a might crash. The destroyer couldn’t hold up, it was disassembled, after Thor came down, agent coulson showed up. Thor and I threatened him into giving Jane her research back, and then I threatened him against taking anybody else’s stuff, Jane grabbed me and kissed me on the lips, and then Darcy did the same thing.  <br/>“you do know I have may mates, right? So if you do want to pursue a relationship, you have to get their permission first.” I forced the two of them away. ‘Dammit Aphrodite, and you too fates, and yes even you Eros.’ I thought.<br/>The two just looked at one another, and apparently they both agreed that they would speak to my other mates. I heard my name get called, I pulled my head up and saw Thor about to head back to Asgard, and asked “would you like some help?” he nodded, I stood up and walked over to him, and after asking Jane and Darcy to let my mom know what happened, I had to explain to them, my mom already knew about mythology, and I went with Thor off to Asgard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. teacher jackson i'm sorry mutants? and more visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy’s P.O.V<br/>Honestly, my first thought, while traveling by the rainbow bridge? Close your eyes, unless you wish to go blind. It might have looked beautiful, if it wasn’t all zooming by, and we didn’t have a brat’s ass to kick. I looked to Thor, as we landed on the bridge, and noticed a man was frozen, and what remained of, I’m guessing some kind of frost giants, or something similar. Glancing at Thor, I was about to ask who the man was, when lady Sif spoke “Heimdall, the all seer, he sees everything in the nine realms, and sees everything that happens, and before it happens, he is even more wise than the all father, Odin himself.” one could hear the awe in her voice. <br/>Thor and I flew to the throne room. We walked in and noticed another frost giant laying on the ground dead, smoke was flowing off his body. I looked up and saw, two breath taking women. The first one held a white, creamy, skin tone, with jet, raven black hair, cascading down slightly past her shoulders, she stood at a rather average height of 5’6, with emerald eyes. She had a decent bust, at least a high c cup, maybe a low d, her tunic held hid her body quite well. This was lady Loki, the goddess of sorcery, mischief, evil, trickery, chaos, deception, betrayal, fire, and the princess silver tongue. Truly a force to reckon with. <br/>The other woman, appeared quite motherly, with her beautiful blue eyes, and long blonde hair. She stood at a respectable height of 5’6 as well, and was quite curvy. Her breasts were of the same size as Loki's, this was Frigga, the goddess of the sky, the moon, motherhood, the household, love, fertility, marriage, and the domestic arts. She was not only queen of Asgard, and wife to Odin, but the mother of Thor, Balder, and adoptive mother of both Loki and Hela. <br/>Frigga looked at Thor and I and appeared quite shocked. The expression on Loki’s face however, kept Frigga silent. Loki sneered at Thor, “so the fools disobeyed their queen’s direct order, and brought you back, eh? Well no matter, for once your dealt with, they will be next.”<br/>“tell our mother, Loki, tell her how you sent the destroyer, to kill me, how you attempted to kill our friends, and how you put innocent and helpless midguardians at risk, tell her sister, how you lied to me and told me father was dead, and that mother had banished me, to never return.” Thor thundered.<br/>Frigga looked at Loki with a heartbroken expression on her ageless face, and said in a strained tone “daughter, tell me, tell me it’s not true, please tell me it’s not true?” she begged. Loki looked at her mother, and said  “Asgard would be better off without the blundering idiot, and you know it.” all but confirming Thor's statement. <br/>“oh enough of this shit.” I threw a spear of ice that I made, and it connected with Loki, sadly it didn’t do much except knock her out of the throne room, and onto the Bifrost. Her shock quickly wore off, she jumped up, and ran to the room where the Bifrost was opened and closed, she quickly jabbed gugnir into the dias, and turned, opening the path to Jotunheim, home of the frost giants. <br/>After making sure Frigga was okay, Thor and I ran to the Bifrost, to confront Loki, and give her a good spanking, hey if she’s gonna act like a brat, then she’s gonna get treated like one. When we got there, Thor was horrified, and when I asked him why he told me “if the Bifrost gets left open like this, it will cause Jotunheim to be destroyed.” yikes.  That’s a big no no, can’t have that. <br/>“alright, let’s go kick her ass.” I said. After running into the room, Loki tried to blast us with her magic, I deflected the first bolt with riptide, and Thor took care of the second one with mjolnir, she jumped at me and brought down gugnir. I gotta say I was impressed, I wasn’t expecting the speed or power, or even the skill she had. She was a much better fighter than Ares, because while she was quite ferocious, she was also good at dodging. She brought the spear up in an attempt to stab me with it, and I brought riptide up, along with my shield, and locked her spear in between my blade and shield. While we were locked together, I told Thor to stop the bridge, however he could. Evidently there was only one way to stop it, and that was to destroy the bridge, he looked at me solemnly, and softly said “sorry, my friend, but can’t let the frost giants be destroyed, I have no choice.” and after raising mjolnir up into the sky he brought it down, with earth shattering force, and the bridge cracked. Loki’s eyes widened, and she ran to Thor screaming, “NO.” she was about to jump on him with her spear, and pierce him right into the small of his back, but no I refused to allow such a thing. I called forth a decent amount of water, and made a fist and grabbed her, and brought her back, I slammed the but of riptide onto her head, and knocked her down, I glanced down and seeing as she seemed unconscious, I sprinted over to Thor. <br/>All of a sudden, the Bifrost stopped glowing, it was no longer beaming down to Jotunheim. I sent a cautious and curious glance to Thor, asking with my eyes, what happened? He was just as confused it seemed. Feeling a different presence, and thinking it was a new enemy, I turned around, bringing riptide up, yet I noticed Thor didn’t seem overly concerned. I took in just who I was looking at. <br/>It was an old man, he had long gray hair, gold armor, and eye patch. His one eye was bright blue, and shown with age, power, and wisdom. He held in his hand, the spear gugnir. This was Odin, the all father, chief of the Aesir, the rider of Sleipnir, father of Balder, Hela, and Thor, and adopted father of Loki. The god of war, wisdom, poetry, death, time, magic, and divination. King of Asgard., and holder of the Odin force.<br/>I locked gazes with him, after a moment he nodded at me and then looked at Thor, wearily glancing at Thor, I saw him kneel. “father, I have come, after realizing my mistakes, after realizing my flaws, I have come to beg and ask forgiveness, to be given a chance to right my wrongs, and to make up for my past agressions.” he spoke while holding his father’s gaze. After several moments, Odin sent a nod to Thor, and told him to rise.  <br/>Odin glanced down only to have his eyes widen, following his gaze, I felt my own eyes widen, for Loki had looked up, and after not seeing what she wanted in Odin's eyes, she jumped off the Bifrost. “NO, Loki.” Thor screamed, as we watched in stunned, and horrified disbelief, as Loki jumped right into the swirling abyss., unsure of what would happen, and unsure of where or when Loki would appear again, if she ever did. <br/>I wasn’t sure how long Thor and I remained there, Odin had long since gone back to his throne, leaving just Thor and I out there on the bridge. A few moments later, and I couldn’t take it anymore, I put a hand on Thor's shoulder, and spoke gently to him, “come on, there’s nothing left that we can do, we should go and check on your mother, and you need to rest, I imagine, that the last few days have been rather taxing on you.” he nodded to me, and we walked back to the throne room, to speak to the king and queen. <br/>It seemed that Odin had ordered a feast in my honor, I reluctantly partook in said feast, I just watched my friend’s sister commit, essentially suicide, I was really not in the mood for a celebratory feast, especially for something as petty as defeating a few giant walking, blue, icicles. But I didn’t really need another enemy, especially since I had a feeling about something big happening in the future, so I decided to make as many allies as I could. He then called me to the throne room, claiming he had something important to speak to me about, therefore I was headed there, once I was finished with my meal. Once I was in the throne room, I dropped to one knee, held my fist up to my heart, and locked eyes to eye with him, and asked him, “yes, your highness?” <br/>There was a look of amusement in his eyes, however his words weren’t so amusing. He said “you have helped save Jotunheim, and with no reason to, I therefore, acknowledge you as an honorary asgardian, and member of the royal family, you shall always be welcome on Asgard, and in time, I hope you will come to see us as part of your family.”  I was stunned. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect this, I got over my surprise and eventually said “thank you.” he nodded and then kindly dismissed me.<br/>I walked out of the throne room, and located Thor, and I told him I was heading back to earth, he said goodbye, and told me if I ever needed help, or wanted to spar, then I just need to send word with Heimdall, and Thor would be there, I told him the same, and he just smiled and nodded his head back to me. I went over to Heimdall, and asked if he could send me back to earth, and he told me to get ready. I told him I was ready, and then I was being beamed down by the burning rainbow bridge. I mean don’t get me wrong, I could have vapor traveled, but why waste my energy? So after getting back to earth, I was curious as to how long I was gone, for time moves differently in other realms and dimensions, I was actually surprised because only a month had passed on earth while it was about a month on Asgard. I decided to call my mom, and let her know that I was back, and then told her I was heading over to camp half blood, I wanted to spend a few days with Katie, and then I had a few goddesses to speak too. She understood, and said she had a date with Hestia, and then they were gonna have a few days for themselves. <br/>After picking up my bike, I drove to the camp. I parked the bike, shrunk it, placed it into my pocket, and walked into camp. The shrinking and making the bike weigh like a feather came from Hephaestus and Hecate. I walked over to Chiron, and told him where I have been for the past month, and what I wanted to do, he just shook his head fondly, and said “it could only happen to you Percy, and Katie is in her cabin, now I don’t care what you two choose to do with one another, however, you will not be doing it here, where there are young and easily corrupted children, am I understood?” when the last part was said I wanted to laugh, I mean seriously I faced down a primordial, and the centaur thought he could scare me? However out of respect for him, I tried to act meek and scared, he nodded his head, quite pleased.<br/>Heading over to the Demeter cabin, I knocked, and after being told to come in, I opened the door, and saw my girlfriend, a vision of beauty. Her long black hair was down past her shoulders, her forest green eyes, and her tan skin, along with an amazing body, she caused quite a few wet dreams. She saw me and her eyes lit up. She asked me “Percy what are you doing here, actually where have you been for the last month?” he hands were on her hips. She honestly looked like a scolding mother. I was rather amused. <br/>“did neither my mother, nor Hestia tell you? I was on Asgard, dealing with Loki’s stupidity.” I dryly stated. She snorted. “although I did get proclaimed as an honorary member of the royal household, and as for what I’m doing here, well I noticed we haven’t really spent time together, and I owe you a few dates, so get dressed, because we’re going out, and then tonight, is gonna be your night, whatever you want, we will do.” I told her. She smiled at me, and her smile was so bright and cheery, that for a minute I thought she was possessed by Apollo. Ugh, horrible. <br/>“okay give me about a half hour, I want to shower, and then we can go.” she took her clothes, what little she had on, off, grabbed some fresh clean clothes, and then walked into the shower. Once her shower was done, she walked out, and after drying her hair, we drove over to the restaurant that we picked for the date. We had a good time, and after that, we strolled through the park for about an hour. She looked at me, I gently cupped her chin, tilted her head, and kissed her soundly on the lips. After a few minutes we separated, I took her hand, and with a burst of wind, I summoned my wings, and flew her over to the house I bought a while back. Her night only got better, after a few rounds, I saw her tired expression, I smiled, once again I thanked chaos herself, as well as the fates for gifting me with such a beautiful and loving woman, I was honestly lucky to have her. I then layed my head down, and fell asleep. </p><p>I woke up the next morning, and after Katie woke up, and enjoying another two rounds, we got ready for the day. Turns out, Katie was offered to teach a botany class at high school, apparently the mist made the schools think Katie was old enough, although to be fair she did know more about plants, and flowers than anyone. She decided she would start in a week.<br/>“what are you doing today?” she asked. I then explained to her “well I wanted to spend a day or two more with you, and then I wanted to speak to a few goddesses, since I wanted to train with them, and ask them something.”<br/>“ah planning to add more to your harem, then?” she asked, and I was shocked at how calm she was about this, and the fact that she seemed okay with it.<br/> I told her the honest truth “not really, I just want to train with Hecate, in magic if she will let me, and if they are interested in pursuing a relationship with me, then they have to understand, that they must also gain you ladies’ approval, and date you all as well, also I have to find my past wives, and figure out the feelings and relationships there, as well.” <br/>she nodded, “fair enough, although I won’t turn any woman away, after all if it hadn’t been for Hestia, then I wouldn’t be dating you right now.” I was actually astounded at what she said. I couldn’t help what I said next though, it was too good an opportunity to pass, “well there’s a good chance, that you will end up having sex with your mother, our aunt Hera, my ex step mother, and a few other goddesses, and titanesses, and even primordials, not to mention you will have to have sex with my mother.” I laughed at her face, her eyes went wide, and her jaw almost dropped to the floor. She then turned the tables on me, “well, fucking my mother actually sounds hot, truth be told I have always wanted to taste the divine pussy of the goddesses. The titanesses and primordials should be pretty tasty as well. Let’s face it we all know your mother is one hell of a M.I.L.F.” she purred in my ear, quite seductively. <br/>I won’t lie I think all the blood in my body rushed straight to the south. She winked at me, turned around and started to walk back to the room, swaying her hips as she walked, I caught up to her, and slapped her ass. She just threw a smirk at me over her shoulder, and we went into the bedroom, apparently we both decided, today was just gonna be a sex marathon, and a cuddle day. After binge watching some anime, a few chick flick movies, and some pleasure, we reluctantly got out of bed, and showered, got dressed, and left the house. We took a walk on the beach, it was quite a beautiful sunset. I kissed her, and took her back to the camp. I then made my way up to Olympus. I walked through the streets and found Hecate, after asking her for training in magic, she then set my schedule for sorcery, or magic training, if you prefer. I then left to head over to Athena's palace, and asked Athena if she could summon Nike, Iris, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hera, Styx, and Amphitrite. <br/>“why do you wish for me to summon them all here?” Athena asked me. <br/>“because we all have something to discuss, and quite frankly I would rather get it all out in the open right here and now, it pertains to what Aphrodite told me, as well as the glows that you goddesses and I experienced.” I calmly explained. <br/>“very well, I will call them.” she told me, and not even two minutes later, there were seven flashes, and the aforementioned goddesses flashed in. <br/>The first woman was tan, she was tall standing at a height of 5’8, long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, with an athletic figure, she was muscular. She was curvy, and had a nice bust. Her nice and smooth, flat stomach, and her amazing long legs that seemed to go on for miles, made many a man’s head turn. This was Nike, goddess of victory.<br/>The second woman was dressed in a variety of color. Her hair was shoulder length, and a multitude of colors. Her eyes were just pools of multiple colors, she was decent height, standing at 5’6. This woman is Iris, goddess of rainbows, and a messenger of immortals, and half bloods alike. <br/>The next woman, was breathtakingly beautiful, she was the tallest of the bunch reaching an impressive height of 5’9. Her hair was long and brown. Her eyes were a kaleidoscope. They were always changing. Her sharp and pointed features were quite grasping. She had the biggest bust and the widest hips, her heart shaped ass made an amazing sight. She was the desire of many men and women. This is Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, sex, and lust. <br/>The woman after was dressed in a forest green dress. She had long black hair, the color of wet soil. Her eyes were the color of leaves. She stood at 5’8. her breasts were a respectable d cup. She radiated a peaceful and calm aura. This woman is Demeter, goddess of the harvest, nature, fertility, and life.<br/>The fifth goddess had long dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black. She had brown eyes. She stood at 5’8 with a milky, creamy skin tone. She was so beautiful, she could almost rival Aphrodite, with her unearthly beauty. This woman is Hera. The goddess of marriage, and family.<br/>The second to last woman had a pale skin tone, but not unhealthy. She had mid back length hair, and black eyes. She stood at 5’7. her figure matched that of Demeter. This was Styx, the nymph river goddess. She was the spirit of the Styx, the river of oaths in the underworld. Her domains are oaths, and hatred. <br/>And last but not least, the beautiful woman to flash in last. She was quite a pearl. She had long black hair, and beautiful sea blue green eyes. She, like the other goddesses had quite the curvy and busty figure. Her tan skin tone would not have looked out of place on a Mediterranean beach.  This is Amphitrite. Goddess of the sea, and ex queen of Poseidon's court.<br/>The last goddess, the only one to no flash in, and the owner of the palace, stood there at 5’8. with her long black hair, and her beautiful gray eyes. She was very busty, and she had nice wide hips, and a beautiful heart shaped ass, combined with her heart shaped face, she too was an object of desire, yet she was a maiden, this is Athena goddess of wisdom, arts and crafts, architecture, courage, inspiration, law and justice, civilization, mathematics, skill, strength, warfare, strategy, strategic warfare, and defense. <br/>“well, Perseus what did you call us all here for?” Athena questioned me. Great, here goes nothing.<br/>“okay do you all remember when Aphrodite blessed me, in the throne room? She told me I was going to get a harem, and my mates would flash with a pink color? Well you all know as well as I do, you all flashed that pink color, so I am asking what you want to do about it, because if you choose to pursue this, then you know you will be in a relationship, not with just me, but all of my mates as well, that means for example, Hera if you choose to become a part of this, then you will also be the mate of Athena and Hestia, who is already mated with me. So you ladies need to take some time and figure out where we stand on this.” I stated to them. I could tell they were thinking about it, because they all had a thoughtful expression on their face. And yes, even Athena, Hera, and Amphitrite, because during the years since I found out I was a demigod, we started to spend time with one another, and grew much closer thanks to that. <br/>I then left and headed back to my house on my island, and went to sleep. The next morning, I went to Bayville high school, to be a temporary marine biologist teacher. I met with a man by the name of Charles Xavier, who I found out was a mutant, and owner as well as headmaster of Xavier's gifted school for youngsters, which I found out was a safe haven for mutants. The principal of the Bayville high school was a woman by the name of mystique, a mutant who could change her appearance, while at the school however she went by the name of raven Darkholme. I  was told this by Xavier himself.<br/> Once I walked into her office, there was a pink glow around her, and I thought oh boy. She glared at me, although it was ruined slightly by the blush on her face. After getting my class roster, and my syllabus, I went to my classroom to begin teaching. I glanced down to my roster, and noticed my class had a few mutants in it, and there were a few potential mates in it as well, there was Jean Grey, a beautiful red head, a pretty brunette named Katherine Pryde, and then there was a woman with brown hair and some gray streaks, named Anna Marie. Each one had a glow around them, yet the light wasn’t as bright, so they were only potential mates, whose bond can either strengthen or weaken. I then started the lesson plan. Today we had begun by introducing some plants and animals of the oceans. The bell rung after fifty minutes, and the rest of the day flew by. <br/>As I was headed to my bike, I had planned to go hit the gym for a few hours, when I heard a cry for help. I ran to the alley, and there was a beautiful woman being held up in the alley, against the wall. She had long brown hair, almost black, she wore glasses, was dressed in a skirt, with stockings and high heels. She was rather fetching, curvy, and busty. I recognized her. She was Jennifer Walters. A dam good attorney. I did not like what the man was attempting to do, I grabbed him by the back of his neck, and slammed him down to the ground, after bashing my fist into his face several times, I stomped on his chest once or twice, I held back so I didn’t kill him, and left him lying there. I turned back to the woman, and after making sure she was okay, I escorted her to my bike and drove her to her home. She too had a light pink glow. Once at her home, and making sure she was comfortable, I was about to drive to the gym to do a light work out, she clasped my face, and kissed me. I reluctantly pushed her away, because we weren’t dating, and I had a few girlfriends already, I wouldn’t cheat on them. She looked at me sadly, upset that I pushed her away, and I explained to her “I'm sorry, but I already have a few girlfriends, and they would have to agree to date you as well as let you date me, we all have a somewhat open harem. I won’t cheat on them, sorry.” she looked at me, and said “I understand, and I’m sorry for kissing you, but please let me know if you ever need a lawyer in the future, I would like to repay the favor.” <br/>“you don’t need to repay any favor, I just did the right thing, and what any normal and respectable human would and should do.”i told her seriously. I then politely left, and went to the gym. After spending a few hours there, I left and went home, to get some sleep. I woke up, went on a morning run, did some push ups, sit ups, pull ups, showered, and ate breakfast. Got dressed and headed to the school, same routine for the next few days. Friday rolled around, and it was quite…..eventful, I was sitting in the classroom, watching as the students all took their pop quiz, and then there was a small earthquake. Looking up I noticed Lance Alvers was shaking, with his foot tapping the ground. I glared at him, and told him to “quit shaking up the place you brat.” I guess nobody ever called him out before, because his facial expression was that of shock. The other mutants held a look of shock themselves, they seemed surprised that someone had figured out that there was a mutant in this class, I mean really it was fairly obvious that he’s the one who caused the shock waves and vibrations. <br/>I was walking out of the school when I was approached by the brunette, kitty. She asked me “so like there’s a party going on over at our place, and we were like wanting to know if you would like to come over?” she look immensely hopeful. <br/>Sigh, “sorry to tell you, but one I am an adult, and two you are all underage, and three you are all my students. Sorry”. I stated. She was disappointed, “alright, but if you change your mind, the party will be over at the Xavier’s home for gifted school for youngsters.” she and her friends walked off giggling.<br/>I overheard several girls, they all talked about who the hottest guys were, and sorry but I was a little disturbed by what they wanted to do to said guys. A few hours of being bored, I decided to head over to Xavier's home, just to kill the day. As I pulled up I noticed something seemed wrong, after getting in and noticing that both kitty and Anna both were drunk, and acting weird. I got the attention of bobby drake, and Piotr Rasputin, and asked where I could put these two since they couldn’t exactly get to their rooms, at least not in their conditions. The two men pointed me to their room, and I took the girls there and layed them on their bed, and covered them up. I came out just in time to hear Jean, and Ororo start screaming at the students, for throwing an unauthorized party. We also happened to catch mystique attempting to steal something from some room, that Xavier later confirmed was called cerebro. <br/>After telling them both why I was there, and what happened to kitty and Anna, they got even more upset, thankfully not at me, they were both quite grateful to me, it seemed. The professor was also grateful to me. I bid them all good night, and left. Woke up early the next day, did my daily routine, and then headed to Olympus, and spoke to the goddesses, and they all decided to give the harem a shot, even Athena, Amphitrite, and Hera, even if it was reluctantly. I then left, after promising them all some dates, and asked Hecate, to begin my magic training. We spent the rest of the day training. I left and calmly strode over to Hestia’s palace. After she answered the door, I kissed her and asked if she wanted to go on a date, she said yes so we walked around Olympus for an hour and then flashed down to a park and spent a few hours there. After star gazing for a few hours, we went back to her palace, and spent the rest of the night there. <br/>Sunday morning, I spent with my mom, having a nice breakfast in bed with her favorite desert, namely me. Sunday afternoon, I went to camp and spent the day with Andromeda. The following week after school, I went to new Rome, and after getting permission from my girlfriends, Hestia, Sally, Katie, and the recent ones I spoke to both Lupa, and Reyna, and they agreed to dating. I promised them some dates as well, and then I headed over to the amazons and told Hylla and Kinzie the same thing, and they agreed as well, because while they may have been women, amazons respected and lusted for power. I had a lot of power, at least according to Hylla.  I left and vapor traveled to the underworld, thanks to Hades, I could come and go to the underworld as I pleased, I called the fates, and they asked for their mother to meet me, on the banks of the Styx. <br/>I barely had to wait a minute, there was a shadow on the ground, it took a vague shape, before solidifying into a human shape. A rather shapely woman, amazing curves, a quite generous bust, creamy milky white skin, sometimes pale, depending on her mood. She had beautifully black, sparkly eyes, that looked like the sky at night, silver twinkles that shined like the stars. She was tall at 6’0, with long legs that stretched for what seemed like miles. A smooth flat stomach. She held a beautiful smile on her lips, that only got bigger when she saw me, and her eyes lit up even more. Her long glossy black hair fell down to her back in waves, so long it almost reached her ass. Her face was beautiful with heart shaped features, nice wide hips, and a shapely, well rounded ass, that caused heads to turn wherever she went, of both genders. She wore a long strapless black dress with no back, a slit up the right side of her leg, high heels, and stockings. All in all? She was gorgeous. This is Nyx, primordial goddess of the night, stars, shadows, mother of hell hounds, and inheritor of darkness. His past life’s first wife and mate, as well as the mother of his first generation of children. We locked gazes, and she grabbed me and hugged me, she layed her head on my chest, with my chin on top of her head, and we just stayed there, for a few moments. <br/>“I missed you, so so much.” she choked out, threw a half strangled sob. I pulled back and kissed her softly and told her “shh, it’s okay now baby, I’m here now, I’m back, and I promise not leave you alone again that long, because even if I I have to go, I will come back, and I will not leave you for that long.”<br/>“now there’s something you need to know, and I want you to tell the our wives and mates, apparently according to Aphrodite and the fates, I have to have a harem, and I have to find more mates, and I have quite a few new ones already, and a few more potentials, and they said there was to be many, so I’m not sure how many exactly I’m going to have, but I wanted to let you know.”i said to her softly and gently. She sat there with a contemplative expression on her face, and after a while, she just smiled and said “thank you for telling me, and I told you all those eons ago, I will stand by you and respect your decision, and as long as we are all treated fairly and equally, then I’m okay with it.” I was happy, and glad, I kissed her again, and promised her and the others some dates as well. I also explained to her about what I have been doing, the allies I am making, the bad feelings I have been getting, she told me to make sure I recruit some powerful and beautiful females, because she wanted to play. She also told me to keep up on my training, and that she would pass my message along to the others, and after I gave her my addresses, she flashed out. I then vapor traveled back to new York, and graded a few more papers, ate some dinner and went to sleep. After waking up I noticed I overslept a bit, so I rushed through my shower, skipped breakfast, and drove to the school. The week passed and then came the weekend, I was sitting in my study at home, and graded a few papers, when I received a call from Xavier, his home was being attacked by his step brother Cain Marko, the juggernaut., and his students were on some hiking and camping trip. So I flew over there. Just in time to see the juggernaut throw Logan into the side of the building. <br/>“you can’t stop me, I’m the unstoppable juggernaut, and this gem makes me indestructible, and unbeatable.” the dome wearing moron said. I glared at him, people like him sickened me, I truly detested dumbasses like him. <br/>“you may be “unstoppable” but I am the destroyer, the bane of immortals, and personally I will wreck your shit.” I snarled. He just stood and stared at me for a minute, then threw his head back and laughed. A laughter full of scorn and cruel amusement. “you have balls, kid, I will give you that, however, I cannot be stopped, defeated, or destroyed.” I slammed a giant fist of water at him and knocked him down, and then summoned a bolt of lightning down on top of him. I summoned my newly christened atlantean sword, and stabbed him in the leg with it, however he didn’t stay down for to long, it wasn’t even two minutes that he jumped back up and kicked me in the face, I flew back, and thanked the gods that I still had the blessing of the Styx, because otherwise I think that my head would have been taken off. I got up slightly dazed, the ground started to shake, he was running at me, I spun around as he ran past me and slashed his back wide open. He was not deterred, I heard a snarl of fury and saw Logan fly out of the building and start clawing and slashing the fuck out of the behemoth. Said behemoth must have gotten tired of the squat hairy man, because he grabbed him by the throat, threw him onto the ground, and stomped on his chest and head. The sky darkened, the wind picked up, the seas raged, the earth shook, and the ozone started to spark. The mutant titan looked up and his eyes slightly widened, then he came charging right at me, jumped up and kicked him with all my strength, and managed to knock him back. I used the water to lift him up, and summoned yet another bolt of lightning, only this bolt was black and red, it struck hard and he screamed. He was still alive.<br/>I climbed onto him and just started wailing on him, fist after fist, just beating the shit out of him. He picked me up, and slammed me into the ground. He was angry. He stomped on my chest again and again. I grabbed his foot, and stood up, I then slammed him into the ground. He quickly got back onto his feet, and as that was happening, I turned the water on the ground into ice, and slid on it to get behind him, a slash to his back, spin around another slash to his rib, run around and stabbed him int the abdomen, a few cuts on the legs, a couple of slices and cuts, and slashes, and stabs on the arms, yet he was still going, although he did seem to be getting a bit slower. It seemed the poison was working. I had coated my new sword in some poison, made from Kampe, it seemed to do the trick. He glared at me and punched me right through Xavier's institute. <br/>“ugh, has anyone ever told you, you hit like a freight train?” I groaned as I got up. Juggernaut just looked at me and despite the pain he was in, there was respect in his eyes. I got up, and after pulling up some earthen pillars, and water and shadow pillars to hold him in place, I was about to stab him, when I noticed his other wounds had healed. ‘<br/>so he has some healing abilities, as well as strength, fuck’ I thought. He was struggling to break out of the pillars, I had to act fast, I was about to kill him, when the professor asked me not to kill him, and just take his helmet off, because then the professor could restrain him. <br/>‘if you remove his helmet, which is what gives him his powers, then I can restrain him, so please do not kill him’ Xavier told me. I was reluctant, but I agreed.<br/>‘very well, he’s your step brother, and this is your house, so it’s your call. But I am destroying the helmet, right after I drain the gems power from it, that is’ I telepathically told him. He looked at me in shock, and asked “how did you know about the gem of Cytorak?” <br/>“honestly I didn’t know that’s what it is called, but he bragged about this mystical gem.” I said with a shrug of my shoulders. The professor just shook his head, and we got to work, with the juggernaut still restrained, I added more safety precautions, and froze all of the pillars, just to make sure. I walked over to Logan, and made sure he was still alive, and after confirmation that he was, I walked over to the restrained mutant, and unfastened the bolted helmet, and ripped the gem out of his body, then after healing the gaping wound, Charles mentally incapacitated his step brother. We then called shield, and after explaining what happened, as well as showing, thanks to the professor, they took the Juggernaut down to the raft. After carrying Logan inside and laying him out on the couch, I then stayed around long enough for the professor to call the students back, and help him fix the school, and by that I mean I did most of the heavy lifting, although since my shirt was shredded, the girls all stood around and ogled my body, the blushes on their face amused me, to an extent. After talking to the professor for a bit, mostly on how well behaved his students were, as well as their grades in my class.<br/>“how would you feel about helping Logan teach the students, in hand to hand combat, and maybe some of them in their powers?” Xavier asked me, I didn’t expect that. I looked at him and said “can I have a few days to think about it, sir?” he nodded his head and said “that would be fine.”<br/>I headed back to my house, I wanted to sleep for a week, but I swore to myself, to train harder than ever, that fight was humiliating. That night I had my first demigod dream, in a while. I saw what looked like space, there was a floating throne, with a big rough humanoid looking shape, speaking to some deformed hunchback. My vision changed to a dark and dreary place, there was a woman, I couldn’t make out any features, but she had a very beautiful and pleasant voice, if only it wasn’t so sad, “i’m sorry, father please free me, I don’t want to be alone any more.” I heard her slightly sob. I was angry, she seemed to be nice, why was she locked up? Another scene change, there was chaos, building were being smashed, there was a tear in the sky, Loki and Thor were fighting, giant worm like creatures were coming out of the portal in the sky, ugly reptile looking creatures were rampaging in new york, and there was a glowing blue cube. </p><p>Next dreamscape, a giant rock was falling from the sky, it had a bunch of buildings on it, there was a very beautiful brunette blasting a bunch of robots with some red energy from her hands, there was a red robot with a yellow gem in its head, I even saw that ass stark flying around in his little sex toy bot thing.  <br/>The last vision to show itself, was of a golden gauntlet, with six glowing stones in it, a mans voice said “I am inevitable.” a snap, a bright flash, and then nothing but black dust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS OFF, I WAS STUCK AND TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE TO GO WITH THIS, REMEMBER IF YOU WANT A WOMAN ADDED OR REMOVED IN THE HAREM, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, AND VALID REASONS, AND I WILL CONSIDER IT, IT CAN EVEN BE DEAD WOMEN, ALTHOUGH I WILL NEED A REASON FOR THEM TO COME BACK TO LIFE AND BE PUT IN THE HAREM.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. desicions and lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy’s P.O.V<br/>I woke up, panting, then after realizing it was a dream, I glanced over at the alarm clock on my nightstand. After seeing the time, and knowing I would not be getting any more sleep, I decided to begin my morning routine of a fifteen mile run, some push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and weight lifting. Once finished with that, I took a quick shower, made myself some breakfast, brushed my teeth, and left my house. I walked into my classroom, and began the day of school. Class was a blur, the bell rung, and I headed out. I called my mother, using one of the monster proof phones that Leo created, before the war with queen dirt face. After telling her I was going to stop by, since I had a question that I needed some advice on. After riding my bike for a few minutes, I pulled up to a stop, right at my mothers house. I knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer and allow me inside. I sat down on the couch, and told her what I was conflicted on.</p><p>“I recently fought against a powerful mutant, Cain Marko, the juggernaut. He is the step brother of Charles Xavier, the headmaster for Xavier's home for gifted youngsters, a training center and home for young mutants. He offered me a position, a job to teach the students to control their powers, and hand to hand combat. I don't know if I should accept.” I said to her. She looked at me for a minute, and then told me “honestly, I think you should, these mutants, need a teacher, and you can help them, not with just their powers, but also you can help them by being a shoulder to lean on, they are just children, and you can understand them, more than almost anyone else. However, I do believe you should also speak to Hestia, and Katie, at least, and maybe anyone else you are in a relationship with.”</p><p>“yeah, I had planned to, I just wanted to get your advice first, you always had sound advice.” I said to her, after talking a bit longer, mostly on how much I was enjoying the teaching, I walked out and hopped on my bike, and drove off towards camp. I was pretty sure I was going to accept, but I wanted to speak to my other official girlfriends first, I would figure out where I was at concerning the other women later, but these two’s feelings would impact my decision as well. I pulled up and dismounted my bike, activated the shrinking and weight adjustment, and placed it into my pocket. I walked into the camp, and over to Demeter's cabin. After gently rapping my knuckles on the door, Katie answered. She glimpsed at me, and smiled before I kissed her. A few moments after making out, I asked her if we could talk.</p><p>“hey something important just came up,  so do you have a while, because I don't know how long this conversation will take place?” I inquired, and while I didn’t tell my mom, I had a training regiment I planned to pursue, and the girls needed to know about it, I had to get stronger, after all juggernaut almost killed me, I couldn’t allow something else like that to happen.</p><p>She looked at me with concern on her face, and nodded. We walked over to Zeus’ fist, and after I Iris messaged Hestia, she flashed over. I then laid out the plans I had, and the fight I had with Marko, as well as Xavier's job offer. I left nothing out, I even told them both about my recent dreams. They looked at me with worry on their faces. It seemed as if an eternity passed, as I was waiting on them to say something.<br/>Katie broke the silence first, “well I think you should go through with the training, as well as the job, I mean you will still be close to camp, and in New York, so really nothing has changed.”</p><p>I glanced over at Hestia, and asked her “well what about you, baby? What do you think?”<br/>“This juggernaut, was he truly that powerful? And these mutant children? You know better than almost anyone, what it feels like to be treated as an outcast, or belittled or mocked, I think you should go for it. Although I do not know how you are going to train, as well as balance your teaching, and dating the others, if you agree with the girls, about giving them a chance, but I will support you, in whatever it is you choose to do, because ultimately, it is all your choice.” Hestia told me.</p><p>“Well, the teaching will be easy, I will just pick a few days a week for training, two days for hand to hand, and two days for powers. The last three days will be spent with any girlfriends, if I get anymore, well not meaning to be crass, but I have a lot of stamina. As for training myself,  I plan to go and ask Hephaestus and possibly Athena for some help in creating a training machine. A machine so powerful, that I can get several lifetimes of training in, in about a day maybe two. I will push myself beyond any demigod before me, even more than I already have done. I will master all of my abilities to the max. I will push myself and rise to godhood on my own merits. I may have been a primordial in the past, but I am a demigod now. I may have the powers of my domains from back then, but they are severely weakened, because my human body can’t handle that much power. So I have to ascend, and rather quickly.” I spoke with passion and power. I looked over at my girlfriends, and noticed they were both blushing, with a bit of drool coming out of their mouths, and blood coming from their noses. Well this looks like it might be a fun night.</p><p>They gave each other a glance, and then looked at me with a wicked look on their faces, and I knew this would be a great night. They grabbed my hands, and we went over to Hestia’s cabin. About five hours later, after tiring out both of them, I kissed them on their foreheads, and left them a note, telling them I was heading up to Olympus to speak to Athena, Hephaestus, Ares, and Hecate. It was time to put my plan into motion. The fate of the multiverse depended on me. I walked into the throne room, and noticed Hera was sitting on her throne, I knelt to her, with my arms crossed over my chest in an x formation, locked eyes with her, and asked “My lady, will you please summon ladies Athena, and Hecate, as well as lords Ares, and Hephaestus? I have something I wish to ask of them.”</p><p>I could tell she was rather curious, “oh, and what would that be, nephew?”  she asked with one of her perfect eyebrows raised, and I was reminded of how pretty she looked. She had long brown hair, so dark it was almost black, with brown eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress, with a slit right up the right leg, that stopped at mid thigh. She showed a decent amount of cleavage. Her big D cup breasts looked soft and perfect. All in all? She was truly a queen, and despite no longer being married, or recognized as the queen of Olympus, she still looked the part.</p><p>I was only brought out of my admiring, when I heard an amused cough, I looked around and noticed both my father Poseidon, and Aphrodite both had smirks on their faces. I blushed and was a bit embarrassed about being seen in such a state. I noticed Hera, despite blushing deeply, held a happy and pleased look on her breathtaking face.<br/>“Why don't you explain why you called for this meeting nephew?” Demeter asked. I acknowledged her point. I looked over at Athena, and brought up my idea.</p><p>after my recent battle with the mutant known as the juggernaut, aka Cain Marko, I made a plan to increase my training. I almost died in that battle, he had a magical gem inside him, the gem of cyttorak. It gave him immense strength, and healing, also resistance to almost everything. I struggled against him, so after I was able to restrain him, by getting lucky and trapping him with some frozen earthen spikes and tendrils, I removed his helmet, and then he was incapacitated by Charles Xavier, who is an omega class mutant. I then ripped the gem out of him. I have said gem, it is locked inside a vault in the sea, I need a better place to hide it. I came here today, to ask ladies Athena and Hecate, as well as lords Ares, and Hephaestus, if they could create a special training facility, the original training facility, only improved. I wish for it to be an intense piece of equipment, for lack of a better word. I want it to function as a room outside of space and time, where I can train for several years there, and only have days pass here. Where I can train to surpass my limits, and ascend to godhood on my own, where I can become the god I once was. Where my body may gain the experience and instincts and knowledge that I will gain there. Can you do this? I fear there is another war coming, and this one may decide the fate of the entire multiverse. I have been having dreams about a golden gauntlet, and the infinity stones, I’ve been dreaming of entire armies from space, beings that will make Gaia and Kronos seem like gnats in comparison. I have to be ready for them, and to do that, I need to go past my limits, and you four are the only ones who I believe can do this.” I boldly stated to the assembled deities.</p><p>The throne room was silent, for what seemed like forever, nobody was able to form coherent sentences. I scanned the room and noticed that several of the gods and goddesses had either blank looks on their faces, or jaws gaping. Finally I had enough, and asked, “well, can you do it? Each second that we wait, is time that these beings could be plotting our demise, I want to be ready for anything, also lady Hecate, if you are able I want you to begin training me in magic, and I want all of you Olympians to take turns with me in the chamber, once it gets built that is.”</p><p>“you ask a lot son of Poseidon, however such a chamber will only benefit us, yes we will make it, however it may take a few months, or maybe even a year, to complete, is that okay?” Athena asked.<br/>I nodded, and told her “contact me with Hestia, or an Iris message, or my father could even send me a message through my mother, if he needs to, also lady Hecate, could we begin that magic training now? I feel like I will need it soon.” she smiled at me and shook her head yes.</p><p>I grabbed her hand, and she flashed us to her palace. She handed me a book, and told me “read some of these spells, and then, after checking with me, you will attempt them.”<br/>I sat down, and began to read, I hated reading. It was torture. After reading two chapters, I learned how to open portals through time and space, I could travel to different dimensions, and I could even absorb magic from other beings. I learned how to create objects, living objects, in other words, I learned alchemy.<br/>I was messing around with my dimension hopping, when I fell into a portal I opened, I hit the ground, and blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>REMEMBER IF YOU WANT A WOMAN ADDED OR REMOVED IN THE HAREM, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, AND VALID REASONS, AND I WILL CONSIDER IT, IT CAN EVEN BE DEAD WOMEN, ALTHOUGH I WILL NEED A REASON FOR THEM TO COME BACK TO LIFE AND BE PUT IN THE HAREM. THIS MEANS ANNABETH, ZOE, SILENA, BIANCA. JUST GIVE ME REASONS, AND WAYS.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. limbo? demons?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>red sky. black clouds. acidic air. ugly creatures. i must be in tartarus. wait is that a castle? and two beautiful women? never mind, where in hades am i?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy’s P.O.V<br/>I woke up to see a red sky with black clouds, my first thought was, did I fall back into Tartarus? The air was different than that of earth, much more acidic, just like the pit. I could hear voices shouting in the distance, so with great caution, I walked in that direction. I came to an abrupt stop, on top of a hill, overlooking a mass of strange beings, assorted down below. They were their in all shapes and sizes. They were kneeling, with their weapons in their hands, while looking above, to a man standing on a plateau, in front of a castle. This being had red skin, two miniature horns on his head, and was slightly taller than the average human, I did not know what or who he was, however he looked to be trouble, I had better be on my guard. My attention was then drawn to the two beautiful women he had chained up, naked, off to the side. I wasn’t the only one to notice them however. The creatures underneath the plateau, gazed at them with a look of perverse lust, greed, and hunger. It was sickening. Then the jeering started.</p><p>“Lord Belasco, how about you let us, take those troublesome wenches off your hands?”<br/>“My liege, perhaps we can help alleviate yourself, of such a burden as to dealing with these whores?”<br/>I wanted to go down there and just slaughter them all, however, I needed to find out more about who and what these beings were, as well as what the deal with this, “Belasco” is. I got low, and crawled my way over and hid behind a rock, to better hear what was going on.</p><p>Belasco’s P.O.V<br/>Ah, to be in charge of such moronic simpletons. I looked down at the gathered demons, mentally contemplating, as to whether or not to kill the fools that dared to speak out to me. Finally, knowing I had to at least answer them, I chose to also explain who these two women were, as well as to what purpose I had them here for.<br/>“At ease, my loyal subjects, for these two women are my prisoners, and in time, they will be the mothers, of a new race, a more durable, and powerful race, that shall make up a grand army, that will allow for us to conquer the world, not not the world, but the whole universe. The blonde woman, who has such exquisite beauty, and near untapped magical potential, is Illyana Rasputin, and the red haired woman, is Madelyn Pryor, she was cloned from the worlds most powerful telepath, and the one who will eventually hold the phoenix life fire. They will be my queens.”</p><p>I glanced over to the two women, and was pleased to see a look of such petrificational fear, I relished in it. As I turned around, I felt something hit my stomach. I looked down and saw a golden, bronze, medium length xiphos, Anaklusmos, written on the side.  I jerked my head up sharply, just in time to catch a fist to the face, I was knocked to the ground. Dazedly, I managed to stumble myself up onto my feet, just to get knocked back to the ground, when a bolt of blue magic slammed me back into the castle wall. Groaning in discomfort, I crawled out of the dent in the outer wall, and got to my feet, and rushed towards the black haired bastard that just, in my opinion, foolishly attacked me. He would die, but not before begging and pleading for forgiveness, that would be forever denied, for this transgression. Oh, I know, how about I turn him immortal, and then lock him in my dungeons for a few eons, then slowly torture him until he dies? Sounds good to me.</p><p>Percy’s P.O.V<br/>After knocking horn head down, I turned around, and quickly broke the chains off, and summoned a few robes for the two shocked women and put them on them.<br/>“Hey, are you two alright? Head into that castle over there, or get out of here, I will deal with ugly over there, and then I will deal with the hideous things down there, but you two need to get out of the way, okay?” I asked the two ladies. I received a nod from the red head, while the blonde woman proceeded to tell me “we don’t know where we are, all I remember was being with my brother at this school in new York, with a bunch of other students, training us to control and understand our powers, and then that guy over there, just showed up out of a portal and abducted me, Maddie over here, was unconscious in a lab, and then she woke up here. We have no clue how to get out of here.” Damn, this was bad, I couldn’t get them out of here, at least not until I have dealt with these things.</p><p>“Okay, well get inside the castle, I will then put up a barrier around the castle, at least that way you will be protected, long enough for me to deal with these things. As soon as they are dead or unresponsive, I will get us out of here. I promise you that, and I never break my promises.” they both nodded at me, with a look of gratitude showing in their eyes.<br/>I heard a roar, and turning just in time to catch a mighty blow to my face. I was knocked onto the ground, and slid about twenty feet, just about falling down into the hoard below. Belasco, was above me, throwing down a fist, I rolled to the side, and jumped up, nailing him in the gut with my knee. He crouched over, grasping where I hit him, with saliva falling out of his mouth, I then slammed my elbow down onto his head, and swept his legs out from underneath him. He was falling down to the ground, when using my power over the earth, I made a giant slab of the ground rise up and fall down onto him. Thinking he was finished, I turned my attention over to the demons based around the elevated ground.<br/>They were chanting and held menacing expressions on their faces. They all came rushing at me, wielding axes, and spears, dressed in primitive armor. I slammed my fist into the ground, and caused a crack to appear, I repeated this until a chasm opened up and swallowed the piss poor unfortunate bastards. A decent few flew into the air, or jumped up onto the elevated land. Those were quickly cut down by Anaklusmos, or my new Atlantean sword, δικαιοσύνη και τιμή στην αρχαία, named, in English, justice and honor. Looking around and noticing all the demons had been cut down, I transformed the blades back into their respective pen and ring appearance. I spun around, and was about to head into the castle, when I was pushed back into a mountain, casting a look up, I was staring into the face of Belasco, who returned my look with a look of hatred.<br/>“You fucking bastard, how dare you walk into my domain, attack me, my subjects, try to abduct my future brides and queens, and then you have the gall, to think you’re going to leave?” He sneered.</p><p>I was beginning to wonder, if all villains knew how to do was monologue, sneer, glare, and threaten, I mean really, haven’t they ever heard, that the best way to get something done is to do it themselves, and do it right away? Talking about it only tells everyone what they are trying to do, after all. He held his hands up, and right as I was about to ask what he was doing, in his hands was a giant ax. It was a pure black color, being made entirely of metal. It gave off a sinister aura, almost as menacing as Kronos’ scythe. Quickly thinking, I brought out both justice and honor, and riptide, and swung both blades up into a crossed x formation, just as he was bringing down the ax, the three blades crossed, the impact was so powerful, it unleashed a blast, forming a crater down where my feet stood. I spartan kicked him in the chest, and while he flew backwards, I somersaulted forward, and jumped to my feet. He swirled the mighty ax around in a whirlwind fashion, and retaliated by clashing one or both of my swords. All we could hear were the sounds of metal banging, or scratching. The shock waves were so powerful, they left miniature craters where we impacted. This went on for hours, I was getting a little wore out, and after taking a moment to consider my opponent, I knew he was as well.</p><p>“Why don’t we just forget this, you surrender to me, proclaim your loyalty to me, pronounce me your god, lord, liege, and master, forever be my servant, and in turn, I will not only spare your life, and suffering, but allow you to lead my armies, for the rest of your pitiful and meagerly pathetic existence, and in time, I may even allow you to enjoy one or both of those beauties that you foolishly, tried to free?” he asked me, I stood there dumbfounded beyond belief. He insulted me, and he didn’t even try to hide it, he flat out stated it, all with the subtlety of a brick.</p><p>“Sorry, but no thanks, I serve no one, and I sure as hell would never serve someone as weak, cowardly, and pathetic as you. Truly, you are among the scummiest vermin I have ever had the displeasure to ever even see, and I am going to enjoy tearing you apart.” I stated. He became enraged, and with a massive bellow, lunged at me and swung the ax around, in a wide swing. I dropped to the ground and rolled forward, and then quickly stood up, and shoved riptide right through his back, and then brought justice and honor up and one quick swipe through the neck ensured no more trouble out of him. His head fell to the ground, and landed right next to the ax. I took the ax, and walked over to the castle, and after removing the barrier I put up, spoke to the two women.</p><p>“It’s okay, he has been slain, and you can come out now. I will summon a portal and get us out of here.” They nodded, I then concentrated on earth, my mother’s apartment, and gathering the energy into the palm of my hands, I then cupped them together, and after concentrating for another few minutes, the energy started to coat my body, and then after coating my body, it gently rose off and started to form a sea blue portal, and then the portal became more solid.</p><p>“Well do the two of you wish to go first, or would you like me to go first? Be warned, if I go first, there is a small chance the portal will close.”After taking a minute or two, the two women decided to go first, and then I went. We landed right in my mother’s bedroom, luckily for us, she was not here, and it was daylight outside, I took a look at the women, and asked them “do the two of you want something to eat, or do you have somewhere you wish to go, maybe a friend’s house, or your parent’s house?”<br/>“Well I could go back to the school, I suppose Maddie, could come to, if it’s no trouble, that is?” Illyana asked.<br/>“What school is it, do you know the name, or where exactly it is?” I asked.<br/>“It’s  Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters, and it’s in new York somewhere, don’t exactly remember where.” Illyana said. Madelyne then looked at me, and decided she was going to the school as well.</p><p>We walked out and got into my car, after I left a note for my mom, and then took off towards the school. I pulled up to the door, and after knocking and being answered by jean, asked to see the professor. Once inside, and after going into the professor’s office, we explained the whole situation to him, he was shocked. He then told both the two young women they could stay there as long as they wanted or needed. After dismissing the two women, so they could get to know their fellow students more, or in Madelyne’s case, get used to the classes and the teachers, and students.<br/>Once I knew it was safe, I asked the professor, about Madelyne, who she was exactly, as well as this phoenix, that was supposedly inside Jean.<br/>“I do not know, I have never heard of this phoenix, and there is nothing inside of Jean. I do not know what he was talking about.” the professor admitted. Hmm. This was troubling. After bidding goodbye to the professor, I left his office, and before leaving I went to see the two women I had rescued, as well as Jean, Anna, and Kitty.<br/>Once I found them I made sure they were settling in, and left them my phone number in case they wanted to talk. I then left after wishing them a goodbye, got in my car and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>REMEMBER IF YOU WANT A WOMAN ADDED OR REMOVED IN THE HAREM, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, AND VALID REASONS, AND I WILL CONSIDER IT, IT CAN EVEN BE DEAD WOMEN, ALTHOUGH I WILL NEED A REASON FOR THEM TO COME BACK TO LIFE AND BE PUT IN THE HAREM. THIS MEANS ANNABETH, ZOE, SILENA, BIANCA. JUST GIVE ME REASONS, AND WAYS.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry about the long wait, I just let life get away from me. Also people please don’t be afraid to give me ideas, and suggestions.<br/>To be honest, not exactly happy the way this chapter turned out, but I did my best on it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>